Hundert
by RabulaTasa
Summary: Four hundred and fifty words, four hundred and fifty little plotlings: a repository. BBRae, mostly.
1. One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note**: Just like the _Titles Without Stories_ on my profile, if you want to borrow one of these for a story of your own, just ask.

_We journalists make it a point to know very little about an extremely wide variety of topics; this is how we stay objective._  
-Dave Barry

* * *

**_One_**

1) **Squares**

"You know," said Cyborg as he watched Beast Boy study the chess board between them, "there are easier ways of getting her to go out with you." Beast Boy looked up, blinked at his friend for a few seconds, and then returned his focus to the game… and suddenly Cyborg felt very _stupid_.

2) **Million**

"Starfire!" cried Robin, gaping at the writhing mass of flesh spilling into the hallway. "I think Silkie's pregnant!"

3) **Relieve**

Beast Boy sank a little into his seat when Robin asked the team why the plant outside the bathroom door was doing so poorly.

4) **Days**

"Dude!" shouted Cyborg, holding his nose as Robin passed him in the hallway. "How long has it been since you've showered?" Robin shrugged and kept on walking, not really thinking too much of his friend's question. Several minutes later, a black tendril launched the bewildered Titan into the water surrounding the Tower, where he found a cheerful alien holding a bar of soap and a green shark standing guard.

5) **Clarifying**

"This isn't what it looks like!" shouted a panicking changeling as he climbed off of a furiously blushing Raven. Cyborg only grinned in response, the camera in his eye not caring in the slightest what his friend's excuse might be.

6) **Restaurants**

Two years after the team split apart, the five friends didn't know what surprised them more: that all five of them had opened their own restaurants, or that Beast Boy's and Starfire's eateries were by far the most successful.

7) **Consolation**

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin… even Raven and Starfire… all of them _loathed_ that word. _Second._

8) **Education**

Raven was teaching him how to read… still, he could have done without some of the changes she made to the books they read. "See Garfield run. Run, Garfield, run! See Raven chase…"

9) **Discourage**

It soon became a well-known fact on the streets of Jump City- if you mess with the T-Car, you're going to wake up the next day with a _killer_ headache.

10) **Lost**

"Why don't you just build a remote into your arm?" asked Raven as she watched Cyborg tear the room apart.

11) **Acceptable**

As he desperately held her unconscious hand in his, Robin couldn't help but feel as though he'd forgotten one of the earliest lessons Bruce had taught him._ There is no such thing as acceptable._

12) **Cheaper**

Robin knew that it would be cheaper… and safer… to simply set fire to everything in Beast Boy's room once a year and refurnish it. Still, the little "treasures" they uncovered every March underneath the piles of dirty laundry made the endeavor worth the risk… and the medical bills. Beast Boy groaned as Cyborg picked up a thick pad of paper. "Dude, I didn't know you could draw!"

13) **Delays**

Fred wondered if the people of Jump City were becoming a little jaded- giant monsters were much more likely to appear on the traffic report than the evening news these days.

14) **Be**

Raven blinked back her surprise at the retreating green form. When she had asked him how he could always be so damn _cheerful_, 'laugh and the world laughs with you' had been the _last_ thing she expected to come out of his mouth.

15) **Atom**

It took Cyborg years to figure out how his best friend was so bad with technology. It wasn't that he was stupid, it was just that Beast Boy habitually broke _every_ law of physics on a daily basis, and he couldn't confine himself to the strict realm of possibility that the technical required.

16) **Learn**

"Jambo. Repeat after me: JAM-bo." Raven hadn't expected Beast Boy to know a language she didn't, she certainly didn't expect him to offer to teach her, and she _definitely_ didn't expect to accept his offer. "Jambo," she replied, blushing as he smiled at her first word of Swahili.

17) **Tolerated**

She thought that she was only tolerated for her powers, but when that fool boy told her that he wasn't going to give up until he got her to smile, Raven thought that maybe… just maybe… she had misjudged the situation.

18) **Relevance**

In her dreams, Trigon told her that what she wanted was irrelevant; that _he_ was the one with all the power. After the end came, however, she couldn't help but gloat at how wrong he was.

19) **Describe**

When he finally took his mask off- for _her_, only for _her_- Starfire found herself for once unable to even _begin_ to express how she felt.

20) **Cited**

The professor had laughed at Jinx's inclusion of a bibliography- after all, it was a school for _thieves_. Jinx didn't care at all- she firmly believed in giving credit where credit was due, in hopes that one day karma would come through and she'd get the recognition she deserved.

21) **Almost**

He raised his hand to knock on her door, before freezing up and running away. Mentally berating himself for his cowardice, he couldn't know that she was on the other side doing the exact same thing for not just calling him in from the hallway.

22) **Secret (1)**

Beast Boy turned a strange shade of purple as he blushed, two of his friends helpless on the floor with laughter. "Dude!" cried Cyborg through his tears, "you've got a _tail!_" The furry green appendage swished angrily, and the changeling's eyes moved from the boys on the floor towards the girls on the couch. Starfire looked as though she thought it was the most _adorable _thing she had ever seen, and Raven had a strangely _predatory_ look in her eyes. Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock. _Did she just lick her lips?!_

23) **Baffle**

"Please, friend Jinx, I do not understand- I thought only Beast Boy could be a donkey." Jinx and Cyborg froze in mid-argument and just _stared_ at the alien for a good minute before giving in and collapsing to the floor in laughter.

24) **Settle**

Standing outside her door, he felt his heart shatter as he listened to the noises coming from within. Turning to the stricken alien princess beside him, he did his best to hide the pain. "Well," said Beast Boy, his voice slightly higher than normal. "I guess that settles _that_."

25) **Indictment**

It had been the last and most serious of accusations against him that his mentor had made- that he couldn't be _trusted_ to fight crime in Gotham anymore.

26) **Boost**

"Hey Cyborg, what's this button do?"

27) **Estimates**

Dr. Robinson wouldn't meet anyone's eyes as he delivered the bad news. "He's got three months, at most." The Titans all reacted differently- Starfire collapsed in tears, Cyborg punched a hole in the wall, and Robin struggled to keep Raven from killing the unfortunate physician.

28) **Shareholder**

Aside from receiving news about someone's death, it was the call he had dreaded the most. "Hey Robin," shouted Cyborg. "Do you know this 'Lucius Fox' guy?"

29) **Debugger**

"I thought you were a vegetarian!" shouted Cyborg, aghast at what he'd just seen. Beast Boy let out a ribbit before turning back into a human. "Yeah," he said, "but I _really_ hate mosquitoes."

30) **Huh?**

Starfire looked at her friends in confusion, who in turn stared back at her in shock. "Does one not wear a 'birthday suit' on the day of one's birth?" she asked. Robin gulped.

31) **Fuel**

If anything made Cyborg angry at the current administration, it was the fact that he felt it to be largely responsible for driving up the cost of driving the T-Car.

32) **Amazing**

"Fine, I admit it: you're amazing. Now will you _please_ explain to me what you're doing on the ceiling before I call Raven over to squeeze it out of you?"

33) **Enable**

Raven let out a long-suffering groan at Beast Boy's latest joke. She didn't know what was worse- that he kept making them, or that it was Starfire's laughter (and not her own) that encouraged him to go on.

34) **Referendum**

"So," said Robin, "who actually _wants_ to train today?" Of the five, only his hand went up. "Well, it's a good thing this isn't a democracy, now isn't it?"

35) **Satellites**

Bumblebee couldn't help but feel a little sore at her team's given name: Titans _East_. She knew that they were just an offshoot of the original team, but did they really _have _to make it so obvious?

36) **Flush**

Raven couldn't understand why Cyborg had blasted the toilet with his cannon before she could drop the green fish in. Then he explained just what would have happened if she _had _flushed her teammate, and she spent the next hour on the bathroom floor clinging desperately to the changeling and sobbing at the thought of what she had almost done to him.

37) **Energy**

"...and that's what happened the last time Starfire got into Beast Boy's Pixie Stix collection."

38) **Skin**

Starfire never told anyone, but because of the color of his skin and her eyes, she had a very difficult time seeing Beast Boy clearly.

39) **Forgiving**

Nightwing begged for her forgiveness every time he messed up, and every time she gave it to him- she knew that he had none to spare for himself.

40) **Conceal**

Whenever he wanted to be left alone, he would change into an animal and hide underneath the couch. He thought that if she couldn't feel his emotions, she couldn't seek him out and comfort him. It never occurred to him that simply becoming a rat did nothing to conceal him from her empathy, just as it never occurred to him why he always found her sleeping on the couch when he was through moping.

41) **Rooms**

"Well _that_ figures," grumbled Cyborg under his breath. "Their rooms _would_ be on opposite sides of the Tower."

42) **Pleased**

She didn't know whether or not she liked it when he got _that_ look on his face. It inevitably ended with some form of terrible mischief… but he had the most _fantastic _way of apologizing.

43) **Movie**

He later realized that he couldn't even remember what the _name_ of the movie had been- once the redhead had clasped his hand in hers as they entered, he had stopped paying attention to the world around him.

44) **Conviction**

He knew, with a knowledge born of knowing, that _this_ one would make her laugh. He opened his mouth… "No." …and closed it again, going back to the drawing board once more.

45) **Admirable**

Cyborg had to say, he found his friend's persistence quite admirable- in fact, he didn't think Beast Boy had ever quit anything in his entire life. As he swallowed the horrible white soy paste (a bet _was_ a bet, after all), Cyborg looked over to see the changeling trying to get Raven to smile… and suddenly realized that if _anyone_ could do it, it was him.

46) **Couples**

He didn't know who was more surprised- Raven and Beast Boy for being accused of acting like an 'old married couple,' or Robin for surviving the encounter.

47) **Resurrection**

The thought struck Robin as very odd- that by all rights, his teammates should all be dead. Sakutia should have killed Beast Boy, the Citadel should have killed Starfire, Cyborg's accident should have killed him, and becoming the portal should have claimed Raven's life. But here all they were, alive and well. He only hoped he could say the same when it came his turn to confront his mortality.

48) **Inheritance**

Three days after Beast Boy's eighteenth birthday, the letter came. "What is it?" asked Cyborg. Beast Boy just folded the letter up and walked off, quietly mumbling under his breath. Cyborg caught the word "inheritance," and realized with a shock that he hadn't even known his best friend's parents were dead.

49) **Grass**

"That," said Beast Boy, spitting loudly, "is not real grass." Raven couldn't decide whether to roll her eyes or smack the back of his head. "Did you just _have_ to taste it to figure that out?

50) **Cell**

"Friend Raven, do you recall how Beast Boy and Gizmo went into Cyborg's body yesterday?" The empath nodded, too absorbed in her book to give more than the simple gesture as a reply. "Whatever do you think happened to those copies of himself that he made?" Raven looked up with a thoughtful expression for a moment… and then promptly fainted.

51) **Vandalism**

"Beast Boy," scolded Robin, "freedom of expression does _not_ extend to spray painting Cyborg while he's recharging." He looked around for a few seconds before discreetly slipping the changeling a twenty-dollar bill. "You win."

52) **Bullets**

Robin had wondered once why so few villains actually _shot_ at the Titans… and then he saw what his team did to a man that grazed Starfire's shoulder, and realized that most of the bad guys were too smart to risk it.

53) **Stand**

"Don't worry about me," she insisted. "I can stand on my own." Beast Boy looked down at her mangled leg. "Just because you can," he retorted, "doesn't mean you should."

54) **Willing**

It amazed him sometimes, that _they_- four superpowered teenagers- would listen to a guy like _him_.

55) **Sealed**

She didn't understand it- how had a seal that had managed to keep the dragon imprisoned for one thousand years broken so easily for the Brotherhood to make use of his services?

56) **Precise**

She spoke precisely, in such a way that everything she said meant _exactly_ what she meant it to say… until he informed her that speaking precisely was pointless if nobody could understand a word she said.

57) **Penny**

She kept it on her person at all times, magically attached to the back of the brooch that held her cloak together. Nobody knew about it, and she made sure it stayed that way- it kept the body count down to a minimum.

58) **Plague**

It wasn't long after Beast Boy fell ill with the flu that the rest of the team came down with much more severe cases. From then on, whenever the changeling as much as _sniffled_, he was quarantined in the medlab- after all, any bug that could get past _his_ immune system had to be pretty nasty indeed.

59) **Deals**

Batman had taught him never to make deals with criminals. As Robin carried Raven back up to the surface, he decided that maybe his mentor didn't know _everything_ about fighting evil.

60) **Forecast**

"The forecast for tonight," growled a very angry Raven, "is screaming, with an eighty percent chance of _pain_." Beast Boy grinned back at her and waggled his eyebrows. "Ooh, _kinky_!" he said before dashing off, laughing maniacally. Raven remained motionless for a solid five minutes before heading off to her bedroom to yell at her emotions for the next hour.

61) **Fused**

"Alright Cyborg, the joke's over. _WHERE IS THE GLUE SOLVENT?!" _

62) **Rectify**

Robin was afraid of how she would take it, but Raven was right- he had let it get this far, and to put off telling her the truth would only hurt the poor girl. It was only after he watched the sobbing alien run to her room that he realized that his girlfriend hadn't mentioned talking to Beast Boy. The next few weeks were going to _suck_.

63) **Solicitor**

Raven blinked at the vacuum salesman in confusion. "How did you even get _over_ here?"

64) **Echoes**

It was one of the most disconcerting things about visiting Terra's cave- the sound of everything coming back to you just _slightly_ distorted, so it almost sounded as if someone was talking back to you.

65) **Strikes**

Beast Boy found it hilariously funny that nobody on the team had even _noticed_ the policeman's strike until two weeks after it was over.

66) **Simplistic**

The entire team thought him to be a simplistic fool… until the day came that only he was left to fight the Brotherhood. After that, he was just simple. Beast Boy could live with that- it worked for Occam, did it not?

67) **Hooked**

After the Beast incident, it had taken weeks to stop craving meat. Cyborg had been unusually insightful, and had managed to go avoid putting the food in front of him until the changeling successfully shoved his predatory instincts back where they belonged.

68) **Dreaded**

There were few days more dreaded than the first of April. Only Raven's sixteenth birthday had even come _close_.

69) **Religions**

Raven found the concept of Earthly religion incredibly amusing- as far as she knew, _none_ of them had quite gotten it right.

70) **Design**

"Whose bright idea was it," ranted Robin, "to only include _one_ bathroom in the entire Tower?!" Cyborg looked around and backed out the door slowly.

71) **Island**

"These plans look good Cyborg," said Robin, looking over the Tower blueprints. "But how do you expect to get all these cranes over onto that little island?"

72) **Misinterpreted**

As the palace guards angrily advanced on him, Cyborg found himself wishing he had remembered a little bit more of Starfire's language lessons.

73) **Advertise**

"If I never see a stick of gum again as long as I live, it'll be too soon."

74) **Torn**

It was one of the most harrowing experiences either of them had gone through in their lives- Mas y Menos just weren't meant to be separate.

75) **Arrows**

Cheshire smiled behind her mask, adding his most recent projectiles to her growing collection.

76) **Prints**

When the team was forming, nobody understood why Beast Boy insisted on having his privacy as he had his fingerprints taken, but then again nobody understood why Robin wouldn't take off that mask or why Raven wouldn't drop her hood either.

77) **Clean**

Beast Boy's room was much cleaner than people thought it was. Sure, it was _untidy_ as hell, but having an actual _mess_ in there would have overwhelmed his sensitive nose entirely.

78) **Honesty**

She was well known for her brutal honesty. If you asked her a serious question, you would get an honest answer. The only person she ever lied to was herself.

79) **Families**

Nobody asked about families. They didn't exist. There was one family only, and that was the Titans. Beyond that, there was _nothing_ for any of them.

80) **Growth**

They didn't know which was more shocking- that Beast Boy's leg had been blown off, that Raven had almost _killed_ the man responsible, or the fact that the changeling walked into the common room the next day to get some breakfast as though nothing had happened.

81) **Ploy**

'Damn him!' she thought, as Beast Boy proudly put her king in checkmate. "So Raven… seven o'clock on Saturday work?" And even though she was angry at him for tricking her, she couldn't help but feel just a _little_ excited inside.

82) **Talent**

Robin looked down the list of talents for the Titans Talent Show- _water juggling, Tamaranean yodeling, break dancing, guitar-playing, joke-telling, changeling slaughter_- and decided that he might want to switch the order of the last two.

83) **Ancestor**

Looking over his high school yearbook, Cyborg couldn't help but notice that his ex-girlfriend and Sarasim looked _remarkably_ similar.

84) **Pattern**

There was a comforting pattern in their behaviors, Cyborg decided. Almost everything they did, he could predict ten minutes beforehand. He looked down at the clock on his arm, and got his camera ready. Just then, Beast Boy burst through the door in a clown suit. _Click. _

85) **Squashed**

It hurt like hell, but dropping a blue whale on the bad guy's head tended to finish the job nicely.

86) **Overlooked**

Jinx was sick and tired of this. As long as her partners in crime kept holding her back, she'd never get _anywhere_ in life.

87) **Consumed**

It was one of the most frightening experiences in the world, losing control. Not because of any immediate terror, but for fear of growing _used_ to just giving in. And every time, it became just a _little_ bit easier…

88) **Routines**

They think he has OCD, but they're joking when they say it. If they knew he counted his strokes as he brushed his teeth, or how many blows he made to each side of the punching bag, or any of the other oddities he kept hidden… he doesn't know what he'd do.

89) **Beam**

Cyborg had to be _very_ careful with his sonic cannon, or else he could end up killing someone he shot. Someone like Gizmo couldn't take a hit like one meant for Mammoth and survive the experience. So when Slade and his demon army survived a blast at full-power, he _knew_ they were royally screwed.

90) **Thinking**

They wondered why he never seemed to think things through all the way. He couldn't tell them that if he ever _did_ stop to think, he didn't know if he'd be able to stop… and there were plenty of things he could think about that he'd really rather not.

91) **Champion**

Cyborg _knew_ the green guy was proud of getting the high score in every video game they owned… but there was no way in _Hell_ that he was going to address the changeling as "Beast Boy the Great: Champion of the Universe and Master of All Things Gaming."

92) **Opted**

He had to go with the Doom Patrol- she knew it, and so did he… but so help her, if he got himself hurt, she would skin him alive.

93) **Adequate**

Beast Boy knew he was adequate- the question that kept him up at night was whether or not he was adequate _enough. _

94) **Insulted**

Nothing she does ever really hurts him, until one day she fakes a laugh at one of his jokes in an attempt to get some peace and quiet. After that, he leaves her alone... and she hates it, but doesn't know why.

95) **Toy**

He couldn't explain to himself why he was so bothered by her morphing him. It wasn't until later, when he realized that she had used his body as a _plaything_ that he became truly angry… but by then, she needed a friend more than anything, so he bottled up his anger, put it up on the shelf where he kept the rest of his irritations and insecurities, and went to her door to play the part required of him.

96) **Delicate**

He's the tough Titan, the rugged Titan. You can take him apart and he'll put himself back together. Blow him to pieces and he'll be back in the fray in minutes. Hit him with a bus, and he'll shrug it off like a slap to the shoulder. He's almost indestructible. _Almost._ It's not until the virus hits him that they realize how tenuous his connection to this world really is.

97) **Delight**

Robin never saw himself as a joyful person, and in truth he really wasn't. But the look on her face whenever she sees him makes him feel as though he lights up the entire room with his presence, even though it's really all her doing.

98) **Overseas**

"Yeah, Japan was great and all," said Beast Boy, "but there's truly no place like home." Cyborg rolled his eye at the sentimental changeling. "Now click your heels and say that three times, grass stain."

99) **Abandon**

Garfield Logan stood at the edge of the rainforest, his uniform in tatters and a tired expression on his face. Turning off his communicator for one last time and dropping it to the ground, he heaved a defeated sigh that became an angry rumble as the change came over him for good. Humanity had given up on him- and as he lumbered into the Amazon, the Beast returned the favor.

100) **Found**

As Beast Boy watched her go back into her school, he realized how selfish he had been. She had finally found what she was looking for- normalcy- and he had no _right_ to take it from her. Her happiness didn't include him, and he would just have to accept that fact and move on with his life. Perhaps... perhaps one day he could find his own happiness without her as well.

* * *

**(1)** This is _totally_ Kryalla Orchid's fault.


	2. Two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note**: Just like the _Titles Without Stories_ on my profile, if you want to borrow one of these for a story of your own, just ask.

Probably at least a good two thirds of them are BB-centric. He's my favorite- deal with it and move along quietly.

_It is easier to do many things than to do one thing continuously for a long time_.  
-Marcus Fabius Quintilian

* * *

**_Two_**

101) **Repair**

At first he was surprised, but upon further reflection it made perfect sense- who better to be the in-house doctor than the guy who fixed everything else in the Tower already?

102) **Unfortunate**

Robin looked around the room at his friends and suddenly realized how _fortunate_ they all were to have had such shitty lives.

103) **Interviews**

Nervous? Her?_ No, never!_ "Good evening everybody, and welcome to the Daily Show! We've got a wonderful guest on the show tonight, Miss Raven of the Teen Titans-"

104) **Algorithm**

"Hey Raven- what do you get when you cross a vice president, a drummer, and a computer programmer?" …so ended Beast Boy's brief foray into political humor.

105) **Proper**

She worried that if he kept speaking in that British accent for too much longer, she might do something… improper. _Smack!_ "Dude! Why'd you- Sweet! I'm American!" _Thank Azar for that!_

106) **Inclined**

"Raven! I was using that book!" "Tough. Find something else to keep the couch level."

107) **Tools**

Cyborg paled at the empath's revelation. "You found a box of _what_ in Beast Boy's room?!"

108) **Novice**

Raven set down the controller and looked him dead in the eye, her face completely devoid of expression. "Cry more, noob."

109) **Disposal**

Cyborg briefly considered repairing the broken trash compactor, but at Starfire's request installed a pet flap for Silkie instead.

110) **Padded**

It had been over a decade since her friends had abandoned her, but she still put the walls to good use on a daily basis.

111) **Careers**

It was the simple questions that made us appreciate life- what would we be if we weren't Titans? "A footnote." "A prize for the Citadel." "A science experiment." "A portal." "A lab animal."

112) **Dog**

"There had _better_ be a good explanation for why you were sniffing my _butt_." Boy, could greyhounds move fast.

113) **Ganymede**

Slade grinned behind his mask as he watched the boy take down the criminal. "I have _plans_ for you, Robin…"

114)** Alternatives**

"You can either leave me alone, or spend the next two hours glued to the ceiling." "Can I choose which ceiling?"

115) **Destroyed**

She was so _angry_… angry at him for being so fragile, angry at herself for failing to protect him, and angry at the smoking corpse laying in the crater before her _for taking away her Robin!_

116) **Memory**

Cyborg leaned in close to the smirking empath, his robotic eye strangely bright. "And you know _why_ you won't tell Beast Boy anything?" Her smirk faltered as she looked into the glowing red eye and saw the video her friend was playing. "Because I remember _everything_ that goes on in this tower."

117) **Look**

Some days, the chicks _didn't_ dig the pointy ears.

118) **Confused**

"Robin, since when has friend Beast Boy had grebnaks?" Robin chuckled quietly to himself. "Since he lost that bet with Cyborg."

119) **Hassle**

Sometimes, especially during the winter, getting out of bed was such a- _BANG!_ "Beast Boy, GET UP!"- pain in the ass.

120) **Indicted**

Who knew that Saico-Tek could die so easily?

121) **Ignored**

He would rather be noticed for all the wrong reasons than be _ignored_. "Hey guys, why didn't the skeleton cross the road?"

122) **Plot**

She knew it was morbid beyond belief, but ever since her twelfth birthday, she had always dreamed of buying a burial plot by some quiet little church in the countryside. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined that she would end up needing two.

123) **Assumed**

She had assumed that they would throw her out once they discovered her secret. "You're exactly as you should be. No matter how you change on the outside, you'll always be Starfire on the inside." It was then that she _truly_ realized how hard she had fallen for him.

124) **Assured**

"If anyone makes fun of you, I'll eat them- 'k?" She rolled her eyes at his declaration, but took his hand anyways.

125) **Hazy**

_The woman said she was on the third floor… damn this smoke, I can't see a thing! Can't worry about that though, someone's baby is in here… hafta find her… can't let them down… gotta find her before-_

126) **Identity**

The infantile game of mimicking the words and actions of another is infinitely more annoying when your tormenter is wearing your face, no matter how green it is.

127)** Participated**

"You wanted me to play with you in the snow," she said, giving the trapped changeling her most innocent smile as she finished packing the snow around him. "You can't fault me for taking it literally."

128) **Confines**

It never even occurred to him that he could shift out of the snow sculpture she had encased him in. She put far too much effort into it- even going so far as to place a spell on it to keep him warm- for him to ruin it. That she spent the entire three-hour affair chatting amiably with him helped- as did her icy white doppelganger beside him leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

129) **Frequencies**

Cyborg was certain that, given enough time, Beast Boy would one day discover the Brown Note… and abuse it _horribly_.

130) **Seat**

As much as he _hated_ being Slade's apprentice, he couldn't deny the fact that the madman had one _hell_ of a comfortable throne.

131) **Useful**

He had two things going for him: shapeshifting and stubborn optimism. Sometimes, he didn't know which was more valuable.

132) **Linked**

Mumbo's Chinese finger traps were annoying as hell, but when he got stuck to Starfire, he couldn't find it within himself to be truly angry at the blue magician.

133) **Wasteful**

He didn't actually _need_ to eat as much as he did- he had so few biological components left that he could easily subsist on a quarter of what Raven ate every day. But it made him feel _human_- after all, someone _his_ size would need to eat a great deal- so he kept on with his wasteful behavior.

134) **Satisfied**

Sometimes, he found the reversal of the conventional gender roles very amusing. She was the breadwinner, he the stay-at-home dad. She was the Queen of the Castle, he was the Power Behind the Throne. She favored sex, he preferred cuddling (although he didn't mind the sex _one bit_, thank you very much)._Thank God she at least insisted on bearing the kids_, he thought to himself as he popped the Thanksgiving tofurkey into the oven.

135) **Involved**

He didn't want to get his hands dirty with the Brotherhood of Evil. Let that fool Brain break against the Titans- Slade Wilson knew a lost cause when he saw one.

136) **Answered**

Everyday, she answered the question he never asked- and it was always a resounding_ no..._ even when she started asking herself the same question of her own volition.

137)** Unpredictable**

The most nerve-wracking April Fools' Day was the one in which he did nothing at all. As retribution, Robin doubled his training regimen, Starfire force-fed him her cooking every night for a week, Cyborg released_ every_ bit of blackmail he had, and Raven made every door the changeling went through take him to random points within the Tower. He couldn't decide whether he should be indignant, incensed, or in stitches.

138) **Reset**

"You know, Cyborg… that button should probably _not_ be on the outside."

139) **Grain**

Cyborg didn't know which was worse- that Beast Boy decided to be a _vegetarian zombie_ for Halloween, or that he walked around the Tower moaning "grrraaaaiiinnnsss" until Raven threatened to eat him herself if he didn't _shut up_.

140) **Medieval**

"Well," said Cyborg as he glanced around at their decidedly _primitive_ surroundings. "This ain't good." As Raven looked down at the green horse she rode upon, she couldn't help but agree with his astute assessment of the situation.

141) **Liver**

"Look, I'm all about devouring helplessly slaughtered creatures and all," he said, looking disgustedly at his plate, "but I draw the line at ingesting another animal's poison filter." Beast Boy noticed the sound of three plates being pushed away from their owners and held up his fork menacingly, prepared to defend his salad to the death if the need arose.

142)** Horizon**

She loved getting up and watching the sunrise- something about the new day coming around the corner simply filled her soul with joy. That Robin made a habit of accompanying her on the rooftop had _nothing_ to do with it, of course.

143) **Edited**

"Your spelling is atrocious, your grammar and punctuation border on criminal, your characters have no depth, and you consistently use words that mean something completely different from what you actually intend." She saw his ears drop and released a weary sigh. "Unfortunately for my sanity, it's a good story… so let's get to work."

144) **Intellect (1)**

"I may not be a smart man Raven, but I know what love is." "Your southern accent needs work."

145) **Leisure**

Batman taught him many things, but he never learned how to _relax_ until his job became his life.

146) **Filling**

Gnarrk spent his free time practicing, in case Cyborg ever came back. He would _not_ be defeated again!

147) **Gorgeous**

She was above flattery, of course- but the fact that her boyfriend actually had to be _revived_ after seeing her in a formal dress satisfied a part of her she never knew she had. Personally, she blamed Trigon.

148) **Radar**

And suddenly, Beast Boy found it _very_ difficult to sneak up on his friend.

149) **Points**

Silence reigned over the common room as ten pairs of eyes stared in amazement at the television screen. Finally, Raven uncharacteristically broke the stillness. "You… tied?"

150) **Penalties**

Terra didn't believe in second chances. It was why she couldn't live with the Titans, and it was why she refused to believe the strange green boy that made her fail her geometry test.

151) **Bust**

Raven walked into her room one day to find a green bird sitting on her bust of Pallas and fought back a smile. She wondered when he'd finally get the hint.

152) **Academic**

He _hated_ the take-home courses they were required to take- every one he took made him think that all those things Raven said about him were actually_ true_.

153) **Memorial**

It was nothing too fancy- neither of them would have wanted that. There was a fountain that Cyborg religiously maintained, a garden that Robin obsessed over, and two life-size statues that Raven refused to approach for fear of damaging them. They would have liked it.

154) **Populating**

Trigon was defeated, but the people were still stone. "Well, _this_ is going to get awkward."

155) **Repeat**

Robin didn't know whether or not he liked it that villains kept getting back on the street- on one hand, it was _insanely_ annoying to know that his team was putting their lives on the line to keep a revolving door spinning… but on the other hand, the job security was nice.

156) **Complete**

Everything he had ever wanted was in his grasp- the Titans were vanquished, the city was _his_, and his apprentice showed great power and great promise. Slade's victory was comple- "Apprentice, come in!" _Shit!_

157) **Conclusions**

After the End… after Raven _hugged_ him… after _Raven_ hugged him… after _Robin_ hugged her back… the two assumed that they had no chance with the preferred objects of their affection and turned towards each other in search of comfort. If anybody noticed how much rougher the training got, or how much more fragile the glassware in the Tower suddenly became, they didn't say anything.

158) **Cost**

Every gift came with a cost. He had taught her to feel love, and years later as his body withered away in front of her immortal eyes, he taught her to feel loss as well.

159) **Price**

Every gift had a price. Through some highly questionable transformations (a _phoenix?!_) they had been granted the gift of a second lifetime together… but she still had to change his diapers, and he had to let her.

160) **Likelihood**

Cyborg laughed inwardly at his awkward leader. Calculate the probability of Starfire accepting the offer of a date from him? "Dude, if you wait too much longer she'll ask _you_ out… using the traditional Tamaranean approach, most likely." The laughter finally burst forth as Robin paled and ran from the room, hoping to avoid whatever trauma the princess might inflict upon him by beating her to the punch.

161) **Backwards**

It took two hours after Larry left for Raven to break down and fix Beast Boy's broken mouth- as frequently as she failed to understand the _meaning_ of what the boy said, she at least liked to understand the actual_ words_ themselves.

162) **Allocated**

Cyborg was the only one to notice, but after Terra's betrayal, the amount of time during training spent sparring _each other_ increased dramatically.

163) **Weak**

After he asked, she looked at him as if he were stupid for a good five seconds before replying. "Of _course_ you're the team's weak point," she said with an arched eyebrow. Seeing his face fall, she realized that he hadn't understood her at all. "It's like those stupid video games you play- the weak point is that part of the whole that, if destroyed, takes everything else along with it."

164) **Strongest**

She knew that the team considered her to be the most powerful among them, and she agreed. But she also believed that she was far from the strongest- different situations required different applications of power, and in some cases even _Beast Boy_ was far stronger than she.

165) **Descend**

Shortly after returning from Brother Blood's underwater base, Beast Boy collapsed on the floor screaming in agony. Cyborg's nigh-miraculous construction of a decompression chamber in under ten minutes flat saved his life, but the experience left all of them deeply shaken. As Raven finished healing his damaged tissues (his lungs, thank Azar, were largely spared), she vowed never to poke fun at his breath again.

166) **Bitten**

To be honest, the Beast didn't frighten the team anymore- it was far from the scariest thing Beast Boy had in his arsenal. Sure, it was uninhibited, but it was also almost _mindless_ in its destruction. Far more terrifying was when he resorted to the smaller creatures of nature- the snakes, spiders, octopi, scorpions and centipedes- that required only one strike to seal your fate.

167) **Branded**

"Yo Rob! Since when did you start wearing turtlenecks?"

168) **Stalk**

_Silently, stealthily… the ferocious jaguar crept closer to its unwitting prey, the monkey's tail dangling carelessly from the tree branch... with a roar, the mighty cat leapt-_ "Beast Boy," said Raven, interrupting his fantasy. "Would you care to tell me why you spent the last fifteen minutes stalking a ball of yarn?" The green kitten glared at the empath and haughtily walked off, its tail and nose held high in the air. Arching an eyebrow, the empath returned to her book. _Silently, stealthily… the ferocious lion crept through the grass towards the unaware wildebeest…_ "YEEEEK!" _CRASH!_

169) **Swallow**

She spent the minutes before her performance vividly imagining the many excruciatingly painful ways she might bring about the changeling's demise… but a bet _was_ a bet, and she had only herself to blame. Swallowing her pride, she stepped out onto the stage and began reading off the screen. "It's not that easy, being green…"

170) **Impact**

They impacted each other, in their own special ways. He drew her out of her shell, she threw him into hard objects.

171) **Con**

As she sat in her stone tomb below the city, Terra decided that she didn't know which was more frightening- the ease with which she lied to the only friends she had ever known, the ease with which they had believed her, or the ease with which she believed herself.

172) **Determined**

So his daughter had banished him from the mortal plane. No matter- while she would be long-lived, he was _immortal_. He was willing to wait a few hundred years for her to die- after all, what's a few centuries when compared to an _eternity_?

173) **Chaos**

"My room isn't messy," argued Beast Boy. "It's just a different brand of chaos than what you're used to."

174) **Managed**

Beast Boy would decide many years later that Bob had been the perfect manager: invisible. Not at all like this overweight, micromanaging, pointy-haired imbecile.

175) **Feedback**

"So, friend Raven- what do you think of my Earth lasagna?" "Starfire, did you even _cook_ these noodles?!"

176)**Mission**

Robin knew he was probably sending Beast Boy to his death, but the allure of Starfire's undergarments proved too strong, and the game of 'Truth or Dare' provided the _perfect_ opportunity for the Tower's master thief to work his magic.

177) **Tune**

"Do you know the _first thing_ about music?!" she screamed. "No," he replied, his grin not fading in the least. "But I know first aid!"

178) **Pump**

He didn't know why he bothered to lift weights- it's not as though it _did_ anything. If he wanted to get stronger, he needed a wrench, not a bench.

179) **Advice**

She had only herself to blame- she told Sparky that he needed a girl (and he did-_ badly_), but she neglected to tell him that of the girl that needed _him_.

180) **Postal (2)**

"Raven, I have two quick questions for you: have you seen Beast Boy, and just _what_ are you mailing to Abu Dhabi that requires so much postage?"

181) **Concerto**

Raven _knew_ she had lost her mind when she started humming the music from _Final Fantasy IX_ as she meditated.

182) **Regulation**

Getting him through customs could be a hassle, sometimes. "No, he is _not_ contraband! Damnit Beast Boy, turn into a _human!_"

183) **Bugs**

It was Cyborg's favorite video clip in his collection- Raven had been screaming at the green fly on the ceiling for twenty minutes when Beast Boy walked past, completely unaware of the look the flabbergasted empath was giving him. _Oh, the miracles of spray paint._

184) **Sample**

She felt it fitting that he be given a taste of his own medicine- let the _almighty Trigon the Terrible_ feel the sting of dashed hopes and dreams for once. _Ass_.

185) **Rituals**

Slowly but surely, Robin began to suspect that the number of "Traditional Tamaranian Rituals" requiring only _him_ to wear a loincloth was slightly inflated.

186) **Misprint**

"_Breast Boy?_"

187) **Permission**

Of all the Titans, only Beast Boy had permission to go into her room without permission. She had long ago given up on trying to argue with him about it- he did unspeakable things to logic that gave her migraines for days on end.

188) **Trail**

Why was Robin so obsessed with Slade? Simple: every time the Boy Wonder discovered a lead on the madman, he would find out later that every clue had been planted with the expectation of being found.

189) **Trapped**

He was thoroughly miserable, although he didn't let anyone see his unhappiness. Starfire was _nice_, but his eye was always on the one he could never have. _If only I had realized sooner…_

190) **Sides**

Once Jinx sat down and _thought_ about it, she realized that there never really _was_ any question as to her ultimate decision; she could stay with the Hive Five (Six?) and scrape out a living doing a job she hated with coworkers she loathed, or she could stop living a life on the lam and ease her guilty conscience by _helping_ people.

191) **Offering**

"Why do you always insist on making tea for me, Beast Boy?" she asked. The changeling shrugged nonchalantly and turned away. "Because it's less expensive, less messy, and less barbaric than sacrificing an ox."

192) **Nearly**

As his fingertips reached in vain for his teammate's falling hand, he realized the truth behind one of Batman's many platitudes. _The only thing worse than a miss is a near miss._

193) **Forgiven**

It bothered her, that he could forgive her transgressions so much more easily than she could forgive his. "Don't worry about it," he said, as she stood outside his door, violet eyes unable to meet green. "I just have a lot more practice in asking for it."

194) **Glowing**

Some women had a glow about them while pregnant, but his wife literally _glowed_.

195) **Submission**

_Only _he_ could make me hate winning an argument_, she decided. Nothing ripped at Raven quite like the knowledge that if he had a tail (which as often as not, he _did_), it would be tucked firmly between his legs… and it was all her doing.

196) **Suicidal**

They worried about Cyborg, sometimes. It wasn't so much the fact that his girlfriend could kick his ass, but that _both_ of them could.

197) **Threaten**

They all had their own ways of intimidating each other. Robin turned to extra training, Cyborg used the threat of humiliation, Starfire relied upon relentless guilt, Raven promised swift and merciless applications of pain, and Beast Boy had you constantly looking over your shoulder until he finally repaid you in full.

198) **Glorious**

He would _never_ get tired of that word.

199) **Still**

Beast Boy was always moving around in some way or another. The team never thought he would stop… until one day he finally did, and they didn't know what to do.

200) **Boy**

The idea of getting a caesarean section suddenly sounded _much_ more appealing after the confused technician announced that Raven was to be the proud mother of a pair of turtles.

* * *

**(1)** You know what's a good movie? Forrest Gump is a good movie.

**(2)** Garfield used to be funny...


	3. Three

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note**: Just like the _Titles Without Stories_ on my profile, if you want to borrow one of these for a story of your own, just ask.

This installment of _Hundert_ was very time consuming to write, far more so than either the first or second chapters were. All of the words were selected at random from one of my old textbooks (Inside Terrorism by Bruce Hoffman) as well as from one of the best science fiction books I've ever read (Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card). Odds and evens, respectively.

_Two snails slithered on a yellow wood, and I-  
I ate the snail less trampled by  
And that has made all the difference.  
_-Bucky Katt, _Get Fuzzy_

* * *

**_Three_**

**201) Forest (1)**

Beast Boy was certain that playing hide-and-seek in the woods had been his best idea _ever_. Only one person could find him... and judging by the look on Raven's face, she wasn't about to tell anyone where they were.

**202) Practice**

"What was that for?!" yelled Beast Boy as he entered the common room, soaked to the bone. "Robin told me to work on my aim. Third window from the right, second from the top." _Splash!_

**203) Symbols**

"No, they don't!" Raven shouted abruptly, before realizing that Cyborg had been talking about _magnets_, and not _people_.

**204) Bottom**

Deathstroke the Terminator, reduced to trying- and failing- to best a bunch of_children_. Truly, he had hit rock bottom.

**205) Noted**

"So Raven, let me get this straight… ever since he sucked us into his hat, Mumbo's has had a… _thing_... for you?" "Yes Robin, and if you even so much as _think_ about letting anyone else find out about that little tidbit, I'll tie you up and throw you into Starfire's room wearing nothing but heart-patterned boxers and a few gallons of ice cream toppings… on _Valentine's Day_."

**206) Perfect**

His biggest flaw was that he wouldn't allow himself to have one.

**207) Critical**

His greatest weakness was that he couldn't see past his own to see his strengths.

**208) Them**

The other three knew that Raven and Beast Boy would enter a relationship, sooner or later. What nobody had expected was that the empath would be the one to make the first move, or for the green boy to be the one that required constant pushing to go further.

**209) Analyst**

"You know," said Gizmo, "as much as I hate to say it, without Jinx, we're pretty much screwed in this town."

**210) Scoreboard**

Mark, Marie, Steve, Rita, Larry, Cliff, and Terra- they all had two things in common. He had loved them, and they were dead. "There's no such thing as coincidence, Raven. I'm sorry, but I can't give you what you want."

**211) Success**

Starfire loved to watch Beast Boy's victory dances- they reminded her of home somehow, although there was nothing _remotely_ Tamaranean about them.

**212) Obvious**

It almost pained Cyborg to watch Robin miss every clue Star laid out for him- even _Control Freak_ had figured it out, for crying out loud! "She's _not_ my girlfriend!" _Whatever you say, Boy Blunder…_

**213) Divine (2)**

"No Beast Boy, rewinding a movie you rented from Blockbuster is _not_ a sacrilege."

**214) Preemptive**

After waking up at four in the morning to find himself floating in the middle of the bay, Beast Boy decided that today _might_ be a good day to give Raven a little bit of space.

**215) Influential**

"Your skin is green,"_If she had known how much he valued her opinion,_ "you have fangs," _and if she had known how she was picking at his insecurities,_ "and your ears are pointed," _then she _never_ would have even _considered_ saying such hurtful things to him._ "You're really worried about the shirt?" _And maybe she wouldn't feel like such a goddamn _demon_ every time he refused to go out in public without that holographic ring since they came back from Tokyo._

**216) Apathy**

It was his worst nightmare, come true. He- Robin, protégé of the Dark Knight himself- had just killed a man… and he _didn't care_.

**217) Past**

It was a cruel irony, he later realized, that the time he had been happiest had been five thousand years into the past, when he could never have survived at all.

**218) Fairyland**

After glancing at her recently redecorated room, Raven floated quietly to the room next door and silently phased through the door. Once she had exacted her revenge, the two came to an agreement: he wouldn't mess with her room, and she wouldn't clean his.

**219) Complex**

Honestly, he found her to be _incredibly_ intimidating- she was everything he wasn't, and he couldn't escape the feelings of inadequacy that flooded him every time they were near each other. When she found this out, she almost _died_ laughing- how could she not? After all, for years she had thought the exact same thing about him!

**220) Deadline**

Raven blinked several times in surprise; outside her door stood Beast Boy- soaking wet and slightly smoking, his uniform was in tatters and his eyes were out of focus. "Happy Talenvines Raven Day," he slurred, grinning stupidly and giving her a homemade card. Reflexively, she looked down at her watch- two minutes after midnight. After turning the dial back slightly, she looked back up at him and smiled as she accepted the card. "Happy Talenvines Day to you too."

**221) Unanimous**

"We're sorry, but we're all in agreement on this. The name 'Animal Man' has _got_ to go."

**222) Queen**

She looked out across the lava-strewn landscape- only a miniscule portion of her vast domain- and remembered the Four. _Did I make the right choice?_ she wondered. Her ruminations were interrupted by some red-skinned, four-eyed demon kneeling at her feet, begging some favor or another. After denying the supplicant off hand, Raven knew the answer, and smiled.

**223) Guerilla**

"Be on the lookout for any guerillas, team." "But Robin, there _aren't_ any gorillas in Central America!"

**224) Launch**

It took every last ounce of her extraordinary willpower not to burst out laughing at the puffed out green kitten clinging to the ceiling. "Boo."

**225) Foundation**

It was a strange thing, trust. It had turned against them so devastatingly with Terra and Malchior, and yet the team couldn't function without it. Then Robin remembered Red X and the Beast, and realized that for every time trust had betrayed them, he had betrayed it in return.

**226) Unhappy**

"I can't do this anymore, Beast Boy- it's too risky." It took her three hours to realize that she couldn't do _that_ anymore either.

**227) Suicide**

The crook that shot Beast Boy was the first- and _last_- criminal to attempt "suicide by Titan."

**228) Clouds**

Raven knew that agreeing to go cloud watching with Beast Boy had been a mistake. "Hey, that one's a heart too!"

**229) Estimated**

When the city council demanded that the team pay for the property damages incurred during their fights, Robin (to their surprise) agreed- on the sole condition that Titans be paid a commission for their services according to the estimated value of the property they prevented from being stolen on a daily basis. After realizing that the city would be bankrupt within a month and a half, the proposal was quickly dropped, and the matter was never brought up again.

**230) Communicate**

Sometimes, it just_ killed_ Rage that she was the only resident of Nevermore that couldn't get away with calling Knowledge "Four-Eyes."

**231) Strategy**

Robin only realized the next day how little sense it had made for Slade to release the Titans from their nanite-induced death throes- the madman would've lost his apprentice either way, but if he had let the Titans die then he would have at least gotten them all out of the way.

**232) Dragon**

"Yes," he told Robin, "I _can_ turn into one. And no, I won't. The _last_ thing Raven needs is one of her teammates turning into _him_ in front of her."

**233) Medical**

It happened every eight weeks- Beast Boy stayed back in the Tower for a few days as the rest of the team went out on missions in the city. He was the Titans' blood supply- his was so universally acceptable that even _Starfire's_ body wouldn't reject it. Yeah, so he was afraid of needles, but he was even more afraid of losing one of his friends when he could've done something to help. Of course, that Raven took it upon herself to keep a full bowl of ice cream by his side for as long as he stayed in the medical wing certainly didn't hurt either.

**234) Yellow**

The event completely ruined Cyborg's week. "That light was _totally _yellow when I entered the intersection!"

**235) Civilizations**

He had seen friends and family come and go, had seen nations rise and fall. Cyborg had been witness to four separate world-governments, three successful alien takeovers, and two human invasions of other worlds. Yesterday, he "celebrated" his three thousandth, two hundredth, and fifty-second birthday. Immortality was _highly _overrated.

**236) Push**

The only two words managed to escape Robin's mouth from the moment she entered the evidence room to the moment she gently dropped him on the couch in front of the Friday night movie were "yes, ma'am."

**237) Clergy**

The man had been screaming some nonsense about endangering "his immortal soul" after Raven healed him, until Beast Boy had offered to "help him in his hour of need" and undo her repair job.

**238) Same**

It took surprisingly little effort for the former Titans to become civilians. Robin was already perfectly normal. Raven and Starfire looked a little eccentric with their dyed hair, colored contacts, and makeup… but they still managed to pass for human. Cyborg once more became Victor Stone, his holographic projector once more allowing him to deceive others into believing him to be something he wasn't. Only Beast Boy had any difficulty… but then again, there were plenty of green animals in the world already, and given the sour note that the Titans had ended on, he sincerely doubted that anyone would put all that much effort into tracking him down.

**239) Numbers**

It defied logic- they had difficulty with many of these villains when they outnumbered them five to one… but give them a fair fight and suddenly the bad guys were _cake_.

**240) Fair**

In spite of the fact that she could fly, the Ferris Wheel was still Starfire's favorite ride. And in spite of the fact that she could fly, she and Robin spent an entire hour at the top of the attraction when it "accidentally" malfunctioned and stranded the two.

**241) Independent**

She didn't need the H.I.V.E., she didn't need the Brotherhood of Evil, and she_ certainly_ didn't need the Titans. Jinx could make it on her own… but when her thoughts trailed back to the H.I.V.E. Ball, she decided that simply because she _could_ didn't mean she _had_ to.

**242) Love**

"Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends." It was the only time during Robin's funeral that Starfire shed a tear. Warriors did not cry. She was not _rutha_… she _was not__ weak!_

**243) Policy**

He knew that it was a mistake to let her watch the Republican debates, but she had been so curious about the country's political process that he hadn't been able to tell her no. "Friend Robin, am _I_ an illegal alien?"_Oh boy._

**244) Manipulation**

Robin finally realized that it was inevitable- between Jinx's naturally devious nature, Raven's emotional expertise, Beast Boy freakin' teaching her _The Face_, and Cyborg egging the whole lot of them on, Starfire was going to learn how to wrap him around her little finger sooner or later… although he hoped that it happened _after_ he explained to her that the expression wasn't to be taken literally.

**245) Religion**

Raven looked around in surprise at her surroundings- of all the things she expected to find waiting for her in the afterlife, Heaven was the _last_ thing on her list. "That's sort of my fault, Rae. I figured Saint Peter might like to hear a joke or two, and three days later he decided you were some sort of saint in disguise for letting me die of natural causes."

**246) Real**

Raven didn't know when the hallucinations started- after all, the very nature of the visions made it all but impossible to determine what was and wasn't real. What she _did_ know, however, was that this was the most realistic Starfire she had heard in _years_. She couldn't let herself turn around and look, though. If she did, she might believe it, and she'd be hurt all over again when her friend- her _sister_- vanished once more into thin air.

**247) Peace**

She decided that the boy had to be some unstoppable force of nature- not even _death_ slowed him down. "Garfield, 'I'm not done bugging Raven' does_ not_ qualify as 'unfinished business.'" "Like hell it doesn't; forty-four years of marriage, and you never _once_ laughed at any of my jokes, and I _distinctly_ recall telling you that I wasn't stopping until you did."

**248) Twine (3)**

Raven's eyes narrowed, and Cyborg felt his processors break out into a sweat. "If you tell a _soul_, I'll make you spend the rest of your life thinking that you're a six-year old girl." On her bed, something inside the remains of a ball of yarn meowed in agreement.

**249) Hypocrisy**

He had left Batman's tutelage because the older man no longer trusted him in the field… what, then, was he to do when his teammates found out who was behind the skull-faced mask?

**250) Corridor**

Their doors were no more than twenty feet apart, but the span of the Jump City bridge seemed miniscule in comparison to those measly twenty feet when it came time for them to leave each others' company for the night.

**251) Approach**

It wasn't really _what_ you asked Robin, but _how_ you asked… "A trip to the beach? Sure, Star- that sounds fun!" …or who you asked to ask him for you.

**252) Children**

Nightwing was mildly irritated that his seven-year old daughter could reliably beat him in a fight, but he quickly got over it when he realized that he'd never have to worry about her when she began dating. And besides, flying was _so_ cheating.

**253) Resistance**

"Raven, you know I'm not leaving until you come out." "I know." "And you know that, sooner or later, you _are_ going to come out, if only to shut me up, right?" "Agreed." "So why don't we skip all that fuss and you come out without us going through the whole charade?" "Tell me, Beast Boy- do you _really_ want me to give in without a fight?" "…" "That's what I thought."

**254) Bridge**

"You know, Robin, with the number of times that this bridge has been blown up, knocked down, destroyed, stolen, and even _eaten,_ I'm surprised anyone still even uses it anymore."

**255) Minority**

After Raven gave birth to their fourth daughter, Garfield resigned himself to never winning an argument in his household… not that he had ever expected to anyways.

**256) Hurt**

"Normally," started Raven, "I'd berate you for waking me up at two in the morning for a simple matter that the police could easily take care of." She looked down at the would-be rapist trying desperately to hide behind the changeling that had foiled his evening plans, and grinned menacingly. "But I think I just might let it slide this time."

**257) Abomination**

If he had been capable of taking his own life, Plasmus would have long ago done so. Every time he woke up, the nightmares that plagued his sleep got worse and worse.

**258) Naked**

It was the first argument with Raven in which Beast Boy came out the clear winner. "I have to fight with my _brain!_" "Oh yeah? I have to fight _in the nude!_"

**259) Entertainment**

"I don't bet anymore," Beast Boy told Robin over breakfast one day. "No matter what the bet is, I always lose." Robin scoffed, thinking the changeling to be exaggerating, as he was prone to do. Sensing the leader's disbelief, Beast Boy leaned over to Cyborg and whispered something, placing a ten-dollar bill on the table as he did. Moments later, Raven violently crashed through the common room doors, snatched the green teenager into her cloak, and vanished. After a few minutes passed, a thoroughly disheveled Beast Boy stumbled back to the table and collapsed into a chair. "I lose… and it was _so_ totally worth it."

**260) Conversation**

"Oh, Master Dick- it is so very good to hear from you again! It's been _far_ too long-" Richard chuckled nervously at the elderly butler. "Hey Alfred, it's great to see you too. Is, uh… is Bruce around? I need to talk with him. It's… well, it's about a girl, you see…"

**261) Eradicate**

When they had passed the Metahuman Registration Acts, she had done nothing but grouse. When they evicted the team from their home, she had merely protested as she moved her belongings out the door. But when Beast Boy didn't come back from finding food for the five of them, Raven finally decided to _do_ something… and last she checked, turnabout was still fair play.

**262) Terrifying**

She had finally stopped threatening to send him to a dimension full of meat when he had waved at the people around them and pointed out that he was already in one.

**263) Riot**

The most embarrassing night of Beast Boy's life was when he had to explain to Robin how he had inadvertently caused a near stampede in downtown Jump when he forgot that his civilian clothing didn't change when he did.

**264) Fake**

It troubled her deeply, and no amount of reassurance on Robin's part could help her dilemma. Who was the real Koriand'r? Was she the warrior, cold and demanding? Or was she the kind woman, warm and loving? 'After all,' she reasoned, 'I can't very well be _both_ at once.'

**265) Network**

"Your kid has the right idea," Clark said to Bruce. "Do you think we could create a more centralized version of what he's done with the adolescent heroes?"

**266) Censored**

One of the greatest shocks Cyborg endured was learning what half the Tamaranean words Star was using actually _meant_. If anyone had taken Raven's "Swear Jar" idea seriously, the alien would've ended up paying for BB's new moped… several times over.

**267) Militant**

"So Cyborg… Mac, or PC?"

**268) Oblivious**

She knew four things about her relationship with Robin: that he was a very intelligent and observant young man, that she was very obvious about her feelings towards him, that he showed no sign of realizing her attraction, and that because of that she was only making a fool of herself in her attempts to secure his affections.

**269) Dramatic**

"I can't help but wonder," said Raven as the green chicken walked out of the medical bay, "what he would have done if you told him that he had_ small_pox instead."

**270) Respect**

It only took two days for Beast Boy to discover that Raven was terrified of snakes- while sparring she had frozen up when he turned into a boa constrictor and wrapped himself around her. His respect for the strange girl went up when she _insisted_ (rather forcefully) that he continue to use that tactic against her at every opportunity, and it absolutely skyrocketed on the day when she got over her phobia and successfully threw him off. That she put him through three walls scored her a few bonus points too.

**271) Campaign**

"No sir, I'm afraid the Teen Titans can't endorse your run for re-election. For crying out loud, only one of us can even _vote!_"

**272) Competent (4)**

Slade smiled maliciously behind his mask- this new gang of thieves, these so-called "Terrible Titans," showed great potential, and it had been a _long_ time since there had been any worthwhile competition in the city.

**273) Preferable**

She remembered them, but she found their scorn to be preferable to their pity- or God help her, their forgiveness.

**274) Dead**

Even though he knew that she was only pretending not to remember him, Beast Boy understood. The Terra he had loved was dead, and had died long before Starfire had ever asked about her favorite color.

**275) Reputation**

In the darkest corner of Raven's bedroom, where not even _Beast Boy_ dared to intrude, the half-demon kept those toys and trinkets that her friends gave her. All of them were treasured, for nobody had _ever_ given her gifts for the sole purpose of making her happy, but they remained hidden all the same. She had to maintain appearances, after all.

**276) Fastidious**

The team found out how fortunate they really were after their visit to Tamaran- Starfire was an _extremely_ picky eater by the standards of her people. Silky, on the other hand, would have fit right in.

**277) Innocent**

The more innocent he looked, the more likely it was that he had been the perpetrator. "Oh God, he's making Bambi eyes- make it quick, Raven."

**278) Complaint**

She came by to tell him to turn his music down, because she couldn't hear herself think. An hour later, he appeared at her door to tell her to turn _her_ music _up_, because he _could_ hear her think, and it freaked him out a little.

**279) Tribulations**

It was his favorite song to sing around the house. "Nobody knows the trouble I'm in… nobody knows, but Raven…"

**280) Sink**

Ten seconds after throwing him off the roof and into the water, Raven remembered that Cyborg didn't float.

**281) Circumstance**

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire all stood around in the common room- each and every uniform they owned (or in Cyborg's case, his chassis) was covered in bright pink and purple hearts from head to toe. "Happy Valentines Day everyone- who's in the mood for a manhunt?" Five hands went into the air. "Who wants to go outside dressed like this?" Five hands dropped.

**282) Salvage**

Fix-It had very mixed feelings about leaving the dump- on one hand, he was _beyond_ happy to be out in the world once again… but on the other hand, he couldn't help but feel like he was simply abandoning all those poor, derelict devices that he had taken under his wing.

**283) Humiliation**

He had dirt on _everyone_ in the Tower- and what he couldn't gather, he could fabricate and make it more convincing than the genuine article would have been. In other words, Cyborg was a marked man.

**284) Oblivion**

Everyone said to 'stay away from the light' when in this sort of situation, but as Cyborg spat out curses and Raven threatened him with all manners of torment if he _dared_ to die on her, he saw only darkness… and he was afraid.

**285) Afflicted (5)**

"Well, it's very obvious, Robin- you've got the _worst_ case of spattergoit I've ever seen!" "I DO NOT!"

**286) Killer (6)**

Cyborg whistled softly at the tattered remains of Starfire's curtains- the most recent victim to the Tamaranean tradition of berating drapery. "'Dynamite with a laser beam,' indeed…"

**287) Average**

"I'm certain you're smarter than the average bear, Beast Boy… but does that say more about _you_, or bears?"

**288) Sincerity**

Some had doubts about whether Jinx had actually left her criminal ways behind, but he wasn't one of them. Seemore had always known that the pink-haired witch had more in store for her than petty thievery, and was glad- and a little bit sad- that she finally realized it too.

**289) Word**

"It's more than a_ word_, child- it's a _way of_ _life!_" Beast Boy's face remained stoically blank as he attached the insignia to his jumpsuit, directly above his heart. _Apprentice_.

**290) Duplicity**

_You could have been one of us._ Cyborg suddenly wondered if Terra had felt as wretched when her deception was revealed as he did right then.

**291) Imprisoned**

Brother Blood laughed inwardly- those fools thought that they could contain him! Soon, the entire prison would be under his control, and he would make his escape. The H.I.V.E. would be reborn, a swarm that served no will but _his_.

**292) Voyage**

"I do _not_ have a bad sense of direction!" he protested. "Besides, getting there is half the fun!" "What's the other half?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Getting back?"

**293) Erroneous**

"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power!" Cyborg, Raven, Jinx, and Starfire stopped what they were doing to throw a confused look at the changeling's back. "Well, it's not really my _hand_," he amended, "but my whole _body,_ and it doesn't really _glow_ per se, and while it's pretty _cool,_ I'd hesitate to call it _awesome_, and… hey!" Beast Boy turned around to see all four of the Titans behind him holding up glowing hands and grinning. "You guys suck, you know that?"

**294) Forever**

"Forever is a long time, Garfield- are you sure about this?" "Look at it this way, Rae: do you think you'll _ever_ be rid of me?" And although she knew the answer to his question was affirmative- he was _mortal_, after all- she couldn't help but smile.

**295) Fanatic**

Robin's reaction to the introduction of organized crime to Jump City made his obsession with Slade seem like merely a passing interest. It wasn't until he nearly murdered some low-level punk collecting protection money did he tell the team about Tony Zucco and the Flying Graysons.

**296) Doctor**

She was a psychiatrist, he was a neurosurgeon. The other Titans liked to point out how their roles had reversed since their teenage years; nowadays, if you _had_ a headache you visited _Mr._ Logan and if you _wanted_ one you visited _Mrs._ Logan.

**297) Threat**

It took him two years to figure out that she didn't really mean any of her threats. It took _her_ three.

**298) Tired**

Jinx didn't know who was more exhausting to deal with- the Titans, or the H.I.V.E. Five. "Probably the latter," she decided. After all, trying to kill your own teammates was generally frowned upon, and solving problems with violence was _so_ much easier.

**299) Volatile**

She couldn't understand the boy. _Everyone_ else she had ever known in her life had treated her like a large quantity of nitro glycerin- that is to say, _very_ carefully. "Don't you know I'm dangerous?!" "Of course I do- now, are you gonna come with us quietly, or am I gonna have to harass you all the way to the park?"

**300) Contempt**

"I was born to a pair of researchers- Mark and Marie Logan. They both died when I was seven. A few years later, I was adopted by Steve Dayton and Rita Farr of the Doom Patrol. When I was twelve, the entire Doom Patrol was murdered by the Brotherhood of Evil." Robin remained impassive- he likely knew all of this already. Behind him, Starfire was on the verge of tears, and Cyborg couldn't bring himself to look his best friend in the eyes. Raven had long since retired, citing the need to recuperate from her ordeal at Adonis' hands that evening. "The point of all this," said Beast Boy, setting his communicator down on the table beside him, "is to let you know that I've already survived losing a family twice before. I will survive the loss of this one as well."

* * *

**(1)** _Many _thanks to Kayasuri-n for pointing out the origin of the first **201)** for me- it was far too close to plagiarism for comfort.

**(2)** Maybe I'm dating myself (I can't do that- I'm only 20!), but the plastic boxes that Blockbuster used to rent VHS movies in had a sticker inside that said "To view is human; to rewind is divine." Do they still do that? I haven't even _seen_ a VHS cassette in years.

**(3)** Again, I find myself "borrowing" from Kryalla Orchid. Whoops.

**(4) **Go evil Titans! Woo!

**(5)** Five Captain Cool bonus points if you get this one without looking it up.

**(6)** This one too.


	4. Four

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note**: And here we have the fourth and final installation of _Hundert_. It's getting much harder to avoid repeating myself, as evidenced by the length of the entries and the horrendously long amount of time it took to update. Now it's on to finishing up _Anesthetized_ and corrupting Kryalla Orchid's stories for my own selfish purposes (insert the standard Snidely Whiplash laugh… _here_).

Also: Beast Boy is my favorite character… does it show?

_It's not the bullet with your name on it, but the one addressed "To whom it may concern" that you've got to worry about._

-Murphy's Laws of Combat

* * *

_**Four**_

**301) Desert (1)**

"It's a giant mushroom… maybe it's friendly! _Friendly mushroom! Mushy giant friend…_" Starfire snatched her green friend up by the back of his neck and flew off to the infirmary wing. "I do not claim to understand all of your earthly ways, but your behavior as of late is the very definition of 'freaky' and friend Robin has asked me to escort you to the Tower's medical facilities for safekeeping, as well as for you to receive the mental assistance from Raven. I have also been informed that I may need to relocate Cyborg to a repair shop after I am finished with the task of transporting you, although I am not completely sure why his gift to you of the nip of cats would cause our friend to be in disrepair. When you are in your right mind once more, I am sure you can explain it to me though."

**302) Ride**

"You are in no way, shape, or form _ever_ allowed to engage in any activity that can be described using the phrase 'riding Beast Boy'." A few feet away, Beast Boy wondered why Jinx went to _Raven_ to ask permission for a unicorn ride instead of _him_, and why Raven would look so positively _infuriated_ at the request.

**303) Someone**

She had a way of explaining things so that they made perfect sense at the time, but absolutely none later on. He suspected the phrase "kissing him senseless" played a significant role. "So Raven, tell me again how getting your name branded on my backside was the same as your tattoo?" _Oh, yeah—I remember now!_

**304) Priest**

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today…" _to join these two souls in holy matrimony…_ "to mourn the passing of our beloved brother…" Jinx choked back a sob at what could have been—what _should_ have been—the correct line for the priest to be saying in front of the metal Titan.

**305) Button**

The stage? The common room, in which a large red button (labeled "DO NOT PRESS") had been surreptitiously placed on the coffee table. The bet? How long it would take after discovering it for Beast Boy to press the button. The winner? Raven, although the other three contenders would later claim that "lifting Beast Boy with your powers and pressing the button with his immobile body at the appropriate time" didn't _really_ count.

**306) Rebuilding**

It was always _the_ T-Car, never T-Car 1 or T-Car 2, no matter how many times the vehicle became destroyed. Cyborg's baby could was never _replaced_, but _reborn_.

**307) Hurt**

Her hands were twitching as if they were itching to wrap themselves around his throat and squeeze the life from his scrawny little green- "I don't try to _make_ you hurt me, Raven. I try and make you _want_ to hurt me—there's a big difference, you kn-ouch!"

**308) Span**

It was hard, frustrating, trying, nerve-wracking, and horribly—_horribly_— annoying. Still, when they finally bridged the divide between them, it was _definitely_ worth all the fuss.

**309) Revision**

Beast Boy was _never_ going to change his codename—not after seeing Ro-_Nightwing_ wade through red tape and bureaucratic hell for four months straight. If he had his way, Cyborg's _grandkids_ would be calling him Beast Boy. "Garfield, for the love of Azar, you're _twenty-five _years old! Get a new name already!" Of course, when did he ever get _his_ way?

**310) Patients**

"For the last time, gel head: it's not Slade, it's _the flu season!_" "Oh yeah, sure… the 'flu' managed to put four fifths of the Titans down on bed rest _at the same time?!_" "No Robin, _that_ particular malady can be attributed to Beast Boy." "What?! Hey, don't look at me! _I'm_ the only one here who isn't sick—how can it be _my_ fault?" "Friends! Please do not a-a-ah-ah-ACHOO!" The other four Titans peeled themselves from the infirmary walls as though nothing had happened. "Bless you Star," they said in unison before returning once more to their bickering.

**311) Jest**

Raven blinked in surprise at Beast Boy's strange request. "You actually _want_ me to make fun of your jokes?" she asked, failing to keep the incredulity from her voice. "Of course," chuckled the changeling, "your responses are half the fun!"

**312) Like**

_I doubted myself, Star. Focused, serious, determined... as much as I hate to admit it, he and I are kind of alike. But there's one big difference between me and Slade: he doesn't have any friends._ As Nightwing sat alone in his hideout, he thought back to that conversation he'd had with Starfire those twenty long years ago, and wondered what was left to separate him from his psychotic rival from his teenage years.

**313) Trap**

They found him dangling in the hallway outside Raven's door, his feet firmly attached to the ceiling by the empath's signature black magic. At first, they thought his face was red from the blood rushing to his head, but when Robin asked what had happened, the changeling just grinned and said: "Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps."

**314) Satisfy**

She always made sure to leave him wanting, for what if he got what he wanted from her and never came back for more? "Raven, the world isn't going to end if you smile!" She wished she could believe him, but she knew that if she satisfied him and he didn't return, hers _would_.

**315) Simple**

Both of them tended to make things more complicated than they needed to be, but when they did things together, everything became so _simple_.

**316) Cook**

_THE CAKE IS A LIE_. "Gee, I wonder who cooked my birthday cake this year," Garfield said as he read the message on the celebratory confection. "Hey man, if I'm gonna be cookin' with _tofu_, I'm gonna make damn sure I know what to avoid when it's time to eat."

**317) Cliff**

Robotman had never thought about it, but as he watched his little buddy (_not so little anymore, Cliff_) pal around with Cyborg, he wondered if there was something about people whose bodies were not their own that drew the changeling to them. He smiled to himself as Beast Boy's best friend grabbed him in a headlock and started giving him a noogie, and realized that in reality it was probably the other way around.

**318) Occasional**

Normally, she was _very_ against any form of cheating, but she had discovered how the boys' video game sessions ended abruptly whenever Beast Boy won a match and figured that the occasional jerk of Cyborg's control stick wouldn't damn her to Hell for all eternity. She could do without the victory dance, though… as well as the facial flush and _heavily _suppressed grin that accompanied it.

**319) Protecting**

Raven narrowed her eyes dangerously at the changeling, who smiled smugly in response. Garfield's figure readjusted itself as she removed her knee from between his legs, and their sparring match continued. When Cyborg later commented on how Beast "Boy's" boobs were bigger than hers… well, it wasn't pretty.

**320) Hated**

They all thought he simply didn't get along with Robin, which was admittedly true, even if it was a vast understatement of his feelings towards the acrobat. No, Beast Boy _hated_ the Boy Wonder, for he knew firsthand the pain of unrequited love, and for someone to inflict such suffering on Raven—even unknowingly—was nothing short of an atrocity of the highest order.

**321) Surprise**

"So you can shift into other people?" He nods, strangely unable to look me in the eyes. "How many times have you done it?" I can barely hear the 'once' he meekly whispers. "Who did you turn into?" If anything, the 'you' he replies with is quieter than his last response. A furious blush erupts on his cheeks, although I'm mystified as to why. Does he think I'd be upset for choosing me as his first humanoid transformation? I'm actually a little flattered, truth be told. Then a terrible thought strikes me, and I ask, "Garfield, what happens to your clothes-" but he's gone before I can finish the question, and I find that I _really_ didn't want to know the answer anyways.

**322) Arbitrary**

The idea of getting killed was one with which most—if not _all_—superheroes were familiar, if not exactly comfortable. Even so, the expectation—the _preparation_—was for falling in the line of duty. It was some source of comfort that they would at least be able to _see_ their death coming at them, to be able to confront their doom head on. That one of their own could be killed in a random_ accident_ suddenly made their own mortality all that much more tangible.

**323) Convenience**

Beast Boy suspected that his friends were trying to tell him something with their Christmas presents. Cyborg had handwritten a three-hundred page manuscript entitled _Half Demons for Idiots_, Robin had somehow procured a handsome tome that purported to be _The Complete Unabridged Raven/Beast Boy Translation Dictionary_, and Starfire had found some aged leather-bound book written in Latin with a title that a furiously blushing Raven translated as reading _The Azarathian Girl's User Manual_.

**324) Deputy**

Robin came to an abrupt halt as soon as he entered the common room, his finely-honed detective skills setting off alarm bells in his skull. Maybe it was the fact that the room had somehow taken on the appearance of a black-and-white TV show. Maybe it was some short kid who sounded suspiciously like Raven mumbling about having to play some person called "Opie" Maybe it was the elderly lady in a 1950's style apron floating cheerily through the kitchen with a steaming apple pie in her hands. Maybe it was some skinny guy dressed as a sheriff grinning from ear to ear as he forced a holoring onto his finger and called him "Barney". Or maybe it was Beast Boy—the only colored figure in the room—walking around cheerfully whistling the tune from _The Andy Griffith Show_ and looking like the cat that had eaten the tofu canary. Or… maybe it was all in his head. That tune was pretty catchy, though.

**325) Doctors**

"You know, you'd think a criminal with the word 'Doctor' in his name would move to a city where he _didn't_ faint at the sight of one of the local vigilantes." "Beast Boy, he's not _actually_ a doctor. You can't get a PhD from DeVry." "Excuse me! I _am_ a doctor, I did _not_ get my PhD from _DeVry_, and for your information I am _robbing_… oh, hello Raven." "Dude, worst doctor _ever_. I bet he even has neat handwriting."

**326) Dustbin**

"My philosophy, Robin, is that if the whole floor is your trashcan, it's a lot easier to make a basket with a paper ball." "Beast Boy, that's not a philosophy, that's just an excuse to be lazy! Now clean your room or else I'll put you on dishwashing duty until you turn forty!" Raven happened to be passing through the hallway as the two were fighting and overheard the changeling accuse the Boy Wonder of being a Philistine… by the time she could breathe properly again, Beast Boy's room was all but destroyed, and the two boys were staring at her, mouths agape. Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, she left the dumbfounded pair behind. "Do I still have to clean my room?"

**327) Door**

He hides it well, but the all-seeing eye of the Boy Wonder misses very little. The others notice it as well, but arrive at the wrong conclusions about its significance. Cyborg thinks he's making sure that nobody is sneaking up on him, Starfire believes that he's trying to see if anything interesting is happening, and Raven is convinced that he's looking for her to cajole her into trying either his tofu or his video games. Only the leader recognizes it for what it really is, for what the changeling did naturally, Robin had been trained to do by the Dark Knight himself. No matter where he was or who he was with, Beast Boy was _always _looking for a way out.

**328) Popular**

Robin always felt a little ashamed for humanity whenever the Titans were all out together in public. He, Starfire, and even Raven (to her dismay) were immensely popular with the public, while Beast Boy and Cyborg were largely ignored in spite of the fact that the two boys were _incredibly_ personable and could make friends with just about _anybody_. Strangely, it bothered him more than them; when he brought up their strange public standing several months after the team's formation, the pair just shrugged it off, claiming that they had long ago accepted that they looked too different from "normal" people to be readily accepted by them.

**329) Unusable**

Raven had been _cursed_ with her powers her entire life, but the first time she had ever felt _truly_ frightened was when she reached out for them and found nothing there.

**330) Refresh**

"You know, there is something _distinctly_ unfair about the fact that you're the only one here that's clean," Cyborg muttered angrily at his friend as the team trudged through the jungle in which they had crashed. "Hey, you all got the same cup of water I did. Don't hate me just because none of y'all could fit in it."

**331) Comment**

"Alright, whose bright idea was it to distribute feedback cards to the prison inmates?" Robin's question went unanswered (although it had really been rhetorical anyways) as the rest of his team collapsed in laughter at the comments made by Mad Mod.

**332) Authority**

Beast Boy leaned forward over the table, resting his elbow on its surface and angrily jabbed in the empath's direction with his spoon. "Not only is my vision _considerably_ better than 20/20, I'm also a heterosexual teenage male, which pretty much _automatically_ makes me one of the world's leading experts on the subject of feminine beauty. So if I say you're beautiful, then goddamnit Raven, you're beautiful!" The half-demon across the table looked as though she couldn't decide whether to kill or kiss the changeling as he turned back to his breakfast and began digging into his Lucky Charms in earnest. After he made a comment about "magically delicious," however, she quickly made up her mind.

**333) Straw**

"What's so scary about a guy made out of hay?" Cyborg's question was later answered as he simultaneously tried to help Robin administer the antidote to Dr. Crane's fear toxin to a terrified Starfire, track down Beast Boy's hiding place, and avoid being torn to shreds by a panicking Raven. "You just _had_ to ask," quipped the only other member of the team unaffected by the poison as he made another stab at calming the alien down long enough to give her the cure.

**334) Collection**

"I just think it's a little _weird_ to see a plush toy of yourself sitting on a store shelf," she said as she hid the one she owned of _him_ beneath her cloak.

**335) Relocate**

He wasn't _running_, he was just setting out on his own… and the fact that he'd chosen the furthest major city from Gotham in the continental United States to put down his roots had _nothing_ to do with _anything_.

**336) Demonstrate**

Gizmo couldn't stop laughing for an hour. Seemore had been showing off his new X-Ray lens to him and Mammoth when Jinx had burst into the room yelling at Kid Wykkd about an "invasion of privacy" while waving around what looked like a sparkly drawing of a unicorn. The one-eyed villain just about passed out on the spot, and when Mammoth told the girl what the three of them had been doing, she blasted the poor boy through a wall.

**337) Spectacular**

The human fascination with explosions baffled Starfire. They were loud and destructive, and frequently placed the team's safety in jeopardy. Only after she saw the fireworks at the carnival did she truly understand how an explosion could be something pleasant. Now, if she could only decipher the thing about reanimated humans…

**338) Handicap**

She wasn't good at this whole _social_ thing, and she figured that she could never catch up to people that had spent their _entire_ _lives_ practicing the fine art of interpersonal interactions.

**339) Enlarged**

"You know, I can't help but wonder if there's any underlying significance behind the fact that every girl on this team is taller than their boyfriend." "Beast Boy, I can't help but wonder why you broke into my room at three in the morning to ask me this. Now go to bed before I put you on double training for the next week."

**340) Waves**

They were tired. They were sore. They were _broken_. But as they charged headfirst into a fresh batch of henchmen, the Titans proved that they were a long way off from being beaten.

**341) Exploits**

On the way back from the South American jungles, Beast Boy regaled the team with tales of his adventures with the Doom Patrol. The rest of the team listened in awe—not because the stories were fascinating in and of themselves (although they _were_), but because this was the first time any of them had heard _anything_ personal about the changeling.

**342) Tobacco**

"You know Starfire, as unhealthy as smoking cigarettes is for you, I'm pretty sure that eating them is even worse."

**343) Concept**

The very _idea_ was ridiculous. How could a rag-tag band of four teenagers and some damn _green_ kid think that they could take on such a job?! The Jump City mayor was completely prepared to deny the "Teen Titans" their request for the city's permission to help enforce the law until the Chief of Police politely reminded her of the fact that these kids might simply ignore a refusal, and then the city would have a band of superpowered vigilantes to deal with in addition to the normal weirdoes. Why not try and work _with_ them instead?

**344) Excessive**

"I understand that Adonis isn't exactly your favorite person in the world, Beast Boy, but did you _really_ have to pee on him after we beat him?" "No, I could always go skunk on him instead." "Alright, peeing it is."

**345) Little**

Nobody knew how the sodium had gotten into the kitchen, but everyone knew what had happened once Beast Boy had somehow mistaken it for table salt. "Once again," Raven droned as she healed the burns in his mouth, "you've proven that old adage about the dangers posed by a little knowledge."

**346) Scream (2)**

She felt as though she had been cruelly cheated out of one of the basic rights of motherhood: the right to complain about the _incredibly_ painful process of pushing what was effectively a nine-pound tumor through a hole barely ten centimeters wide. Worse yet, her husband was both responsible and blameless; he didn't even know she was aware of the pain of transforming that he bore without complaint, having apparently long ago forgotten that empathy wasn't strictly limited to emotions. "Hey Rae, I'm gonna order some pizza. Tofu alright with you?" _Arthropods and exoskeletons be damned, I'm going to _kill _that bastard when I get my hands on him!_

**347) Tight**

Nobody understood why Starfire could never seem to remember to hold back on her strength when she was hugging someone. Even she couldn't explain her consistent lapse in control when she was expressing her affection to her friends. It served its uses, though—the team could always count on Starfire to get Robin out of the training room, if only because his back was too sore to continue after her embrace.

**348) Development**

It took three years, but Cyborg finally decided to call his father and talk out his issues with the man that had made him what he was today. Afterwards, he confidently strode into his room and threw his holoring away, no longer feeling as though he was an abomination… although he fished it out of the trash when he remembered that, in addition to being an effective way to pretend he was normal, the ring was unparalleled as a way to disguise himself or his teammates for undercover missions. All the same, progress was progress.

**349) Captured (3)**

She had never seen anything quite so appealing before in her life, and she wasn't about to let him get away. "Alright, grandma! If you'll just leave me alone, I'll try the stupid pie!" No doubt about it, that Johnny Rancid was _hers_.

**350) Column**

Cyborg was fairly certain that his days were numbered—and with small numbers, at that—as the two angry Titans stared him down, both of them holding a rolled-up supermarket tabloid in one of their hands. _Cyborg's Secret Love Triangle_ looked as though it would be a major hit, in the most literal of ways.

**351) Facilitate**

"Cyborg, I have two questions for you, and I want you to convince me that they're unrelated. Where are Beast Boy and Raven, and what are you doing with that can of Silly String?" The following long and uncomfortable silence was all the Boy Wonder needed to know before deciding that he would probably be better off if he just went back to bed and stayed there for the next week.

**352) Green**

Raven knew that she had gone _well_ beyond silly, but for a week after Beast Boy had so proudly announced that "he loved lamp" she took a special, perverse pleasure in breaking the Tower's many light bulbs whenever the slightest opportunity presented itself.

**353) Demonstrate**

Raven knew that she shouldn't be astonished that one of them would want to spend time with her, but when Starfire asked if she would teach her to meditate, the half-demon couldn't help but be exactly that.

**354) Arisen**

"Is that Beast Boy, or a zombie?" "I'm not sure—better be safe and hit it with something, Raven." Beast Boy muttered foully under his breath as he rubbed the back of his head where the skillet had "lightly" struck him. It figured that Robin and Raven would only find their senses of humor in the early morning, when his own was conspicuously absent.

**355) Fairly**

"We're not playing poker with you, Beast Boy. You cheat." "Dude, I do not! Raven and Cyborg cheat, but _I_ don't!" "Beast Boy, you got five royal flushes in a row the last time we let you play. That's called cheating, and blatantly at that." "You just want an excuse to stare at Starfire." "Scram, Beast Boy, or else I'll make _you_ play chess with Raven until _my_ brain hurts." "You suck, you know that?" "Yes. Now go bother Cyborg."

**356) Employees**

In retrospect, it didn't make any sense to Beast Boy. Why hadn't the Source simply used another Bob to man the front counter instead of hiring Beast Boy? Surely it would have been safer than using an obvious superhero. Then he realized that he was trying to apply logic to a creature that used _cows_ as a power supply, and went back to trying to find a way to fund his dream of getting a moped that _didn't_ involve evil edible aliens.

**357) Plays**

Between their views on video games (awesome vs. mind-rotting), books (boring vs. enthralling), and movies (watching vs. ignoring), the two figured that they would never agree on any form of entertainment. But that was _before_ they discovered _The Reduced Shakespeare Company_.

**358) Hardy**

They were nothing, if not survivors… at least, that's what they thought. Then Starfire disappeared, and they discovered that there was a significant difference between "living" and "surviving".

**359) Men**

"Whose bright idea was it to make the teams guys against girls?!" shouted Robin as a snowball flew overhead so quickly that it melted before it hit the ground. His only response was an angry glare from the other two males as they lifted him and threw his flailing body over to the enemy camp before they made good their own escapes from the slaughter.

**360) Rotating**

"Beast Boy, I don't know _how_ you got your neck to do that, but if you don't stop trying to convince Starfire that you've been possessed I'll show you exactly what a demonic possession _really_ looks like."

**361) Officer**

Apparently, Cyborg reflected as he watched the tow truck take the T-Car away, the appropriate answer to 'Do you know just how fast you were going?' was _not_ "Would you like it in miles per hour, kilometers per hour, or feet per second?'

**362) Tomorrow**

As she watched Beast Boy and Cyborg play with the changeling's tofu bacon for the alien princess's amusement, she decided that Robin had been right; she had the whole rest of her life ahead of her… and she knew _just_ what she planned on doing with it, and with whom.

**363) Root**

"BEAST BOY!" Raven roared as she stormed into the common room in search of her prey, her newly green hair still dripping water onto her cloak. Waking up from his nap on the couch, the changeling sat up and looked at the empath with a blank expression on his purple face. "G'morning Rae. I've gotta say, green looks good on you." Raven blinked in surprise (and embarrassment) before calmly extending an invitation to the (formerly) green Titan to go on a hunting expedition, which he quickly accepted. "CYBORG!"

**364) Function**

Beast Boy always made the best of unfortunate situations—it was simply who he was. If Cyborg was going to put brown hair dye in his shampoo, the changeling figured _he_ should get a laugh out of it too. "Calling all Titans," Robin said into his communicator, his voice trembling slightly. "Will _someone_—probably Beast Boy—explain to me why there's a freaking _grizzly bear_ in my bed?" Beast Boy disguised his laughter as a roar, and the Boy Wonder wisely retreated back into the hallway behind him to wait for backup.

**365) Reflect**

Cyborg momentarily considered using images from the security footage taken during "the pie incident" (as their encounter with Mother Mae-Eye was now referred to) for the team's Christmas Card photos, but decided upon further reflection that sending pictures of Raven in a yellow dress and pigtails to everyone they knew (not to mention Robin's hairdo and Beast Boy's bunny suit) was probably a little hazardous to his health… not to mention the fact that his yellow rain slicker getup wasn't exactly prime fashion material either.

**366) Wither**

It is after Trigon's defeat that Beast Boy finally accepts the truth—it's not the hug she gave the Boy Wonder that convinces him to give up, nor is it her obvious distaste at the changeling's embrace. Rather, it's the fact that he catches her stealing glimpses of Robin when she thinks nobody is looking; looks that he _knows_ that she has never thrown his way (because he was _always_ watching). The pain decreases with distance, and he slowly begins to pull away from her, and after a year the once never-ending flood of bad jokes and forced social interaction has become a distant memory. He isn't all that surprised when he finds out that she attributes the space he gives her now to him finally growing up, but he _is_ saddened to find that she is probably right, even though it's for all the wrong reasons.

**367) Ensnared**

It's been a week since they beat Trigon and he knows that nothing has changed; her favorite color is blue and he's _still_ not funny, but she keeps throwing him these knowing glances that he doesn't know the meaning of and he gets the feeling she's laughing at him with her eyes—but in a _nice_ way—but that's silly, because Raven doesn't _do_ funny, and she _certainly_ doesn't do _nice_, but he can't think of any other reason she would get that look on her face every time she looks at him as if she knew some secret that he didn't know—she _does_, of course, because she's _Raven_—but it still doesn't make any sense to him, and ohmygod he was _staring_ at her and she turned and _caught him_, and she's giving him that _look_ again, that half-smirk half-smile with the "I know what you're thinking" eyes (which was strange, because most of the time _he_ didn't know what he was thinking), and _why_ _the _hell_ was he blushing?!_

**368) Royal**

"Beast Boy, this is ridiculous. You can't go to the Halloween party in that costume—if you can even call it that." The crowned frog on Raven's bed croaked cheekily—if such a thing were possible—and the half-demon rolled her eyes in exasperation while trying to hide the smile encroaching upon her face. "Well then, I guess I'll have to go fetch Starfire to change your mind. After all, didn't the Frog Prince need the kiss of a _princess_ before he could change back?" She quickly found a panicked changeling sitting where the frog had just before and almost broke out into laughter at the look on his face. "Come on, Garfield, let's see if we can find that Peter Pan outfit you bought last week." She left for his room, and after taking a deep breath to calm his shot nerves, he got up and followed.

**369) Fool**

Once Mas y Menos learned exactly how Starfire "learned" new languages, they spent an hour bickering among themselves over who would be best suited to have the honor of teaching her theirs. The fighting only stopped once the puzzled Tamaranian informed the twins that she already knew Spanish, courtesy of Robin… who spent the rest of his visit to Titans East nervously watching his back for the speedsters to carry out their revenge on him for taking away their opportunity to kiss the princess.

**370) Mock**

Beast Boy's left eye twitched slightly as he looked at the carnage before him. Not ten feet from him lay the Hive Five—all beaten, bruised, and battered into unconsciousness by the fury of the half-demon a few feet to his left. "Are you alright, Raven?" he asked, cautiously sidling towards his teammate. He was almost startled when she turned to face him with a small smirk on her face. "Making fun of you is _my_ job, Garfield, and I don't take kindly to attempts at replacing me." Beast Boy blinked in surprise, before deciding that any situation that provoked Raven into using a screaming midget as a bludgeon was probably one he would be better off not investigating too thoroughly.

**371) Logic**

The team was eating pizza on the couch (it _was_ Friday, after all), and the boys were discussing their favorite comic book superheroes. Beast Boy surprised both of his male companions when he told them that his favorite X-Man wasn't Nightcrawler or Wolverine (although they were both "wicked awesome"), but _Rogue_, of all people. Robin was confused, but Cyborg immediately understood… and once the different characters had been described to her, Raven got it as well.

**372) Suppression**

"No thank you, Beast Boy. I much prefer my current lucid state to whatever you have in that glass will eventually lead me to." Beast Boy pouted, but continued to hold out the tumbler, undaunted by the refusal. "Raven, you know the rules: you aren't allowed to argue with me using words that I don't understand." Sighing, she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Fine then. _No._" A grin crept onto the changeling's face, and she instinctively knew that no good could come of it. "Again, Raven: you aren't allowed to argue with me using words that I don't understand."

**373) Precedence**

Once Raven awakens from her healing trance, her first concern is for the wellbeing of her monochromatic friend… her _second_ concern, however, is about whether the Titans will treat _her_ like they did _him_ when they find out her own secret.

**374) Ingredients**

Beast Boy's second trip to Nevermore left Raven with a brand new set of headaches to deal with. "Your names are Happy, Rage, and Affection! _Not_ Sugar, Spice, and…" She trailed off as she thought of possible reasons that Beast Boy would have dubbed Affection 'Everything Nice' and blushed furiously. Over in the corner, Rude and Brave high-fived.

**375) Am**

Beast Boy couldn't fathom why Terra would have wanted to leave… after all, any place that could accept a green goofball, a scary sorceress, a mechanical man, an astoundingly alluring and amiable alien, and whatever the hell _Robin_ was could get _anyone_ to fit in… and wasn't that what she had wanted all along?

**376) Glove**

It was a recreational pastime of the team's: the never-ending quest to figure out why Beast Boy never took off his gloves. To date, the changeling's personal favorite had been Starfire's, who had (in all seriousness) proposed that he wore them in order to protect himself from the hazardous waste that _surely_ must be prevalent in his room.

**377) Shoot**

He knew it didn't make any sense, but Cyborg _enjoyed_ missing with his sonic cannon… not intentionally missing, but when his aim was genuinely off… it told him that he was still human enough to mess up a task that his computerized brain should have had no trouble accomplishing.

**378) Progress**

"Cyborg, by all that is good and holy in this world, _please_ tell me I didn't just overhear Beast Boy use the word 'mechanics.'" The two boys halted in surprise at the entrance to the common room, not having expected the half-demon to be sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich. The changeling immediately launched into his defense, explaining how he and his best friend were discussing an upcoming video game and how some character ominously dubbed 'Black Guard' might conceivable operate, and were most certainly _not_ devising another scheme to convince Robin to ask Starfire out… _yet_. Having said his piece, he turned back to Cyborg and _almost_ resumed his conversation, only for Raven to interrupt him by announcing (once again) that the world was coming to an end. "Oh," she said, "I was, uh, thinking about trying out that... game myself." Returning to her sandwich as though she hadn't said anything unusual in the slightest, the empath determinedly ignored the other two people in the room… until one of them ran up to her and hugged her _quite_ enthusiastically before running off whooping and cheering throughout the Tower. Something flashed across her face for only a fraction of a second before it returned to its usual stoic state, but nothing escaped Cyborg's scrutinizing eye. As a knowing smirk slowly etched itself onto his face, the half-demon found herself unable to as much as face his general direction, instead opting to turn her back and offer a feeble "It was Robin's idea" as means of an explanation before making her own hasty exit through the floor.

**379) Meritorious**

Beast Boy didn't understand the big deal that the others were making about his role in the takedown of the Brotherhood of Evil… after all, he hadn't done anything more besides making a halfway decent speech and letting the others form and execute a plan. He also didn't understand why Robin had laughed so hard after he brought up this particular thought as an objection to the hullabaloo. What he _did_ understand, however, is that this was the _perfect_ time to ask for that moped again.

**380) Mapping**

"Did the MRI tell us anything, Cyborg?" "Yeah, it told us that Raven is apparently claustrophobic." Robin blinked in surprise and Cyborg stepped aside so that the Boy Wonder could see what was left of the Tower's MRI machine. "So… I guess that's not going to be a part of her annual physical then." "Not if you value your wallet, gel boy."

**381) Plain**

"Robin, has it ever struck you as odd that all superheroes are stunningly attractive?" "Are you hitting on me, Beast Boy?" "Dude, I'm being serious… well, as serious as a guy can be while contemplating boobs. Really though, are there any… well, _plain_ looking supers? No cleft chins, chiseled features, astounding physiques, or perky… anythings?" "… I'm going to leave before Raven walks in and slaughters us both as a matter of principle."

**382) Constant**

His need for sleep had long ago been banished at the hands of his father, so when his friends… _family_… rested, he watched them through the Tower's security system. He'd be _damned_ if he let anything happen to them—not if he could help it.

**383) Strike**

Robin groaned and sank into his chair, seriously contemplating the murder of his green teammate. "Beast Boy actually has a pretty interesting point," said Cyborg. "Let's _unionize_."

**384) Gift**

It was Christmas morning, and the common room floor was covered in shredded wrapping paper as the Titans finished exchanging presents to one another. "Beast Boy, could you assist me with retrieving one last gift for friend Raven?" Nodding in the affirmative, the changeling followed the alien into the hallway outside. The other three Titans paid their exit no heed, until a startled shout and a stifled giggle floated through the doorway. Just as they rose to investigate, however, Starfire drifted back in, her arms holding something hidden behind her back. "Here, friend Raven," she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she deposited an unconscious green kitten with a dark blue bow 'round its neck into the empath's arms. "I recall you wishing for one of these, and I do believe I have found the last one in stock."

**385) Compose**

"So Robin, why don't _you_ ever write romantic songs for Starfire?" The Boy Wonder didn't need to be able to see Cyborg to know that his friend was grinning like a jackass behind him. He sorely wished his hands were free, although he wasn't sure what he would be doing with them if they were—either covering his ears in a desperate attempt to salvage his hearing, or choking the life out of Control Freak. As he pondered his quandary, the obese villain continued with his punk rock love ballad to the confused alien princess.

**386) Native**

It was several weeks after the team's formation that they discovered that Beast Boy knew Swahili… not because they heard him speak it, but because Starfire had, in an attempt to learn "the language of the animals," planted a wet one right on his lips. Cyborg watched on in amusement as Robin chased the changeling around the Tower while yelling incoherently, while Raven carefully explained to the confused alien about some of the particular customs native to this world.

**387) Vendor**

"I appreciate the offer of a snack, Garfield, but I must admit that I find myself slightly reluctant to accept an apple that's being offered to me by a _snake_." She took the proffered fruit anyways, completing her role in the allusion by splitting it into two and offering the second half to Beast Boy when he shifted back. Forbidden fruit had never tasted so sweet.

**388) Crushed**

Raven was positively livid, and the fact that the acrobat was failing miserably in his attempts to hide his laughter did little to help. "Beast Boy is technically right, Raven. There _isn't_ any rule against tickling your opponent into submission during a sparring match." Growling furiously, the empath had little choice but to accept the end of her years-long winning streak in the ring, but took solace in the fact that at least _Garfield_ was blushing almost as hard as she was.

**389) Impending**

As much as she hated to admit it, surrendering herself to her father's pawn felt like an enormous weight lifting off of her shoulders. As she climbed the stairs to become the portal, she realized the truth in Hitchcock's famous saying: "_There is no terror in a bang, only in the anticipation of it_."

**390) Struck**

Only Robin noticed it, but he was _Robin_ and it was his _job_ to notice the little things that others overlooked… like the fact that aside from when he was the Beast, the only time that Beast Boy had _bitten_ an opponent in combat was when Malchior had attacked.

**391) Propose**

Raven slapped a hand over her heart and tried to calm her breathing as she looked at the kneeling changeling in front of her. "Raven, would you like to join me downstairs for movie night?" Blinking in surprise at the anticlimax, she fought the urge to smack her boyfriend; he had, after all, only dropped his commu… her eyes went wide again as the green man produced a diamond ring from within his communicator and asked if, sometime after the movie, she would spend the rest of her life with him too.

**392) Bidding**

Robin looked at his four subordinates in irritation—well _three_ in irritation and _one_ in something completely different—and posed the question that had been bothering him for the past two hours. "Does anyone want to tell me why I found Beast Boy up for auction on eBay?"

**393) Harm**

Beast Boy walked into the common room—"But friend Raven, I thought that, anatomically speaking, the 'quickest way to a man's heart' was through the ribcage!"—and then turned around and walked right back out.

**394) Encouragement**

Cyborg barely suppressed a gasp at the sight of Beast Boy's smoldering form laying prostrate in the middle of the hallway, instead running quickly to his friend's aid. His questions concerning the changeling's well-being were cut off by the green hero's grinning expression. "Dude, she _totally_ digs me."

**395) Singed**

His reaction to sneezing—uncontrolled shifting—was one of the few things that everyone else on the team could agree upon as being funny. However, when he accidentally shifted into a dragon while sneezing up a storm in the sick bay, the laughter turned into confusion ("Since when could he can turn into a _dragon?_"), and when he sneezed _again_, it turned into something just shy of complete pandemonium.

**396) Cloth**

The odd and frequently contradictory human obsession with cloth fascinated Starfire when she first arrived on Earth. Cyborg was always unclothed, and Beast Boy was naked whenever he was in animal form, and yet she alone of the Titans was criticized for not wearing enough clothing. Her reason was as valid as theirs were—after all, she relied on absorbing solar radiation to fuel her powers! Even more puzzling, however, were the written requests from fans for pictures of herself without any clothing at all… she responded as asked, of course (even if her skills with Beast Boy's crayons were somewhat lacking), but she couldn't help but keep one thought constantly in the forefront of her mind: _Humans are weird_.

**397) Shortened**

Beast Boy was _not_ pleasant company to be around at the end of September, and the other four Titans quickly learned to avoid him for the week or two his "moods" struck. It was fairly easy to do, as he usually locked himself in his room for the duration, but chance encounters in the hallway tended to be nasty things. He would become confrontational and defensive, taking offense at slights both real and imagined. The others never did figure out what was going on, although years later Raven figured that she might have an idea after she noticed that all of her children were born around the end of June.

**398) Disposable**

Melvin, Timmy, and Teether were paying the Tower a visit, courtesy of Cyborg, Raven, and the T-Car. Two hours into the trip back, crisis struck when the distinctive smell of uric acid wafted through the air. "He is _not_ peeing in my car!" Cyborg, already a bit on edge at the unexplained weight his vehicle had been saddled with ("Who the—sorry, Rae—is Bobby?!"), flew into crisis mode and pulled over. He and Raven immediately launched into an argument over who would change the soiled diaper ("You don't even have to touch it!" "I'm not putting my soul anywhere _near_ that, and your hands are replaceable."). Two minutes into the exchange, Raven felt a little hand tugging on her cloak and looked down to find Melvin rolling her eyes at the self-proclaimed "adults" and holding the soiled diaper in her hand.

**399) Script**

Robin stared at his computer screen, horror etched in every line of his masked face. This… this… this could _ruin_ him. A voice behind him startled him out of his reverie, and he spun around to find a (barely) straight-faced Cyborg looking over his shoulder. "So BB was right—you _do_ make out those awful opening quips up beforehand. Huh." His metal friend turned and innocently walked away, and the Boy Wonder began making two lists—one was another collection of clever opening lines, the other a list of ways to kill Beast Boy for sending his first list of witticisms to the local police for "crimes against humor."

**400) Color**

An exhausted yet ecstatic Raven reclined in her hospital bed, smiling warmly at the gurgling baby girl lying in her arms. "Look Garfield, she has your eyes," she said quietly. Beast Boy laughed quietly at his wife's surprise as a smaller second set of green pupils made their presence known slightly above the first two. "Looks like she has yours too, Rae."

**END**

* * *

**(1)** Cactus juice, catnip… same damn thing, really.

**(2) **My dad did something similar to this when my older sister was born (he ordered an anchovy pizza). My mother's response was apparently much the same as Raven's, albeit vocally expressed and lacking the reference to arthropods and exoskeletons.

**(3)** You want a crack pairing? _That_ is a crack pairing. Someone (who isn't me) should write a RancidxMae-Eye story someday. I'd read it.


	5. Five

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note**: Hi. These are a lot harder than I remember them being, so only fifty this time.

_Well we don't rent pigs and I figure it's better to say it right out front because a man that does like to rent pigs is... he's hard to stop_.  
-Captain Augustus McCrae, from _Lonesome Dove_

* * *

_**Five**_

**401) Poison**

"Give up or she gets it," Gizmo shouted, referring to the unconscious Titan in Mammoth's grip. "I've got a better idea," Beast Boy replied with a cold smile. "Why don't you two surrender instead, and I'll let you call the hospital." Gizmo looked over at his partner in crime just in time to see him collapse in a heap, releasing their hostage. "And if you ask _real_ nice, I might even tell them what bit you."

**402) String**

"I don't understand you sometimes," she said to the green kitten as she dangled a piece of yarn around the room with her powers. "Your instincts manifest themselves in an obviously canine transformation." There was a pause as she collected her thoughts and set the toy down, "but you personally are far more prone to exhibiting characteristics more typical of felines." A piteous meow drew her attention. "More unsettling still is your ability to hogtie yourself with eight inches of string when I'm not looking."

**403) Bath**

Robin didn't know where the toy had come from, but his every attempt at getting rid of the "Bat Duck" met in abject failure.

**404) Arithmetic**

"If the whole is greater than the sum of its parts," the voice growled to its captive, "then I shall simply have to get rid of one of the parts."

**405) Shout**

The entire team braced itself for the changeling's "videogame victory celebration extravaganza," each one internally wincing as they heard the immense breath he was taking. Here it came… "yay."

**406) Apathy**

It was the worst thing he ever said to her: "I just… I just don't _care_ anymore…"

**407) Noise**

She hated this time of year, when he got like this. "C'mon Raven, get up! It's almost six thirty, you can sleep when you're dead." She burrowed deeper into the comforter, growling "I can sleep when _you're_ dead, you mean."

**408) Besmirched**

If nothing else, Trigon hated his daughter for ruining his good reputation. What kind of demon lord gets cast out by a whelp one-thousandth their size?

**409) Sugar**

"By the way, Salad Head, sugar doesn't actually make you hyper." Beast Boy paused in midair, then crashed down to the floor. "It doesn't?" he asked. "Nope. Find another excuse to bounce off the walls."

**410) King**

"No, Beast Boy, your chess pieces can't revolt, nor can your bishops resurrect the dead." "I just don't get this game."

**411) Password**

"You would be surprised at how few people will actually guess the password is 'password.'" "That's because nobody is stupid enough to actually do that anymore." "I know, isn't it brilliant?"

**412) Rubbish**

Cyborg always felt a little weird about upgrading his parts. Every piece of himself he discarded felt like another statement about his disposability. "Dude, just think of it like flushing the toilet!" "Thank you, that was _terrifically_ unhelpful."

**413) Walking**

Beast Boy blinked at Cyborg. "Dude, the heaviest flying animal I can think of weighs _maybe_ a third of what you do, and it's more of a scavenger than a predator, so it's not really in the business of carrying off prey." "So you can't fly me to the fight?" "You're on your own for that, buddy."

**414) Printer**

"Please, Robin, what does 'PC LOAD LETTER' mean?"

**415) Saucers**

It was bound to happen sooner or later, Beast Boy figured. Five teenagers, one bathroom… he was only surprised that it had taken six years for someone to walk in on someone else getting out of the shower. 'Wait… wouldn't Raven's powers have told her I was in there?' Suddenly, his eyes were as wide as the empath's had been.

**416) Ambiguous**

"Raven, you don't have to try and terrify every girl that looks in my direction, you know." "Just marking out my territory, Garfield." "You were _growling_ at that last one!" "That bimbo was ogling you!" "That _bimbo_ was _six!_"

**417) Breath (1)**

The knife hadn't gone in very far, thanks both to his ribs and to the unique fabric of his uniform, so Robin didn't pay it much attention until suddenly he felt like there was an elephant sitting on his chest.

**418) Clay**

The mud pushed in on him, oozing up his nose and down his throat as he struggled to escape the grim chuckling. He could hear his heartbeat in his eardrums as it beat slower… and slower… and slower… until he couldn't hear it at all.

**419) Kitten**

"This… this is completely unfair." As Selina visibly struggled with herself, the green cat sitting between her and her prize nonchalantly began grooming its fur. "And I thought _I_ fought dirty," she grumbled.

**420) Stars**

_Star light, Star bright, first Star I see tonight…_ His parents had never had the chance to teach him about making wishes on stars, but as the girl in his arms giggles shyly, he thinks he may have figured it out on his own.

**421) Creature**

As his captors made the first incision down his abdomen, Beast Boy tried to suppress his screams. When Raven arrived and saw him on the table, they tried to suppress theirs. Both parties were about equally successful.

**422) Handbag**

"That's my purse, Garfield, not your… 'chariot.'"

**423) Trap**

"Yes Beast Boy, we noticed. Now, please stop turning into Star Wars characters and help us figure a way out."

**424) Bank**

"So… who wants to be the one to break the news to Doctor Light that he's robbing a _sperm bank_?"

**425) Spirit**

The world around him faded to black until all that remained was a single pinprick of light in the distance. Then the world shifted, and he felt himself falling towards that growing light. Just before he was sure would land and be dashed to pieces, he felt a sharp yank pull him... not in any direction, but _away_ all the same… and he opened his eyes to see the worried faces of his friends hovering over him. Raven removed her hand from his chest and fiercely locked eyes with him; "I said _no_."

**426) Spinach (2)**

"I'm Cyborg the robot man-" "He's made from a garbage can-" "I'll be first to the finish-" "In his dreams, he might win this-" "Cuz I'm Cyborg the robot maaaaaan!" Raven looked over to the two boys playing on the couch. "There is something deeply flawed with both of you."

**427) Film**

The highlight of every annual Titans gathering was Cyborg and Beast Boy's home videos. Each Titan submitted any and all blackmail material they had on one another and the two edited the collection into a single presentation. The humiliation of each individual piece was nullified by the fact that everyone else would be getting their time in the spotlight pretty soon.

**428) Buoy**

None of them would fall in front of their friends, and in that refusal, they kept the others afloat.

**429) Software**

Cyborg's moment of personal triumph—the realization that it was _who_ he was and not what his body was made out of—was slightly tarnished when he realized that he'd referred to his personality as his "software."

**430) Grip**

It started slowly, so slowly that Raven could merely dismiss her occasional slips as mere figments of her imagination. As her decline steadily advanced, she progressed from denial to concealment from her friends. Eventually, even that failed, and her break from sanity became common knowledge throughout the Tower. "You are being the melodramatic, Raven. It is only Beast Boy."

**431) Limitless**

Malchior's magic had been too strong for her to overcome, and so Raven watched on helplessly as he first murdered her friends (her _family_) before moving on to humanity at large. Her only consolation was that, when she willingly brought her father into the world, the dragon would finally suffer as she had… and more.

**432) Dock**

"That," she said drily, "is coming out of your paycheck." Garfield rolled his eyes at his wife and began cleaning up the glass on the floor.

**433) Tray**

"It was my understanding, Robin, that consuming breakfast in bed hastened earthly recovery times." Never had the Boy Wonder gotten over the flu so quickly.

**434) Audacity**

None of them liked to talk about the day that Control Freak nearly took over the city by virtue of wearing a Speedo in public.

**435) Leather**

Raven watched with ill-concealed amusement as her fiancé struggled with his diametrically opposed reactions to her most recent purchase. When she finally told him it was naugahyde, she barely finished the sentence before he pounced on her.

**436) Rhythm**

_Lubdub. Lubdub. Lubdub._ Sometimes, Slade thought he could sit there and listen to his heartbeat _forever_.

**437) Spy**

When the team first started, Raven made sure to keep her empathetic senses to herself as much as possible out of respect for her teammates' privacy. As time went on, however, she found herself checking up on them more and more, until she found that she was keeping an almost constant "eye" on their emotional well-being. That was when she realized that she was well and truly stuck with the Titans… and that she wouldn't have it any other way.

**438) Robot**

Cyborg couldn't understand why, but he was insanely jealous sometimes that Beast Boy was better at doing the Robot than he was.

**439) Voodoo**

"Garfield, for the last time, you are _not_ David Bowie… and for the love of all that is good and holy, _put on some different pants!_"

**440) Aroma**

"_ARE YOU HIGH?_" Robin shouted at his green teammate, who had stopped mid-battle to start licking a thoroughly confused Starfire. It was all Cyborg could do to stop laughing long enough to point out to an enraged Robin—and curiously enough, an equally furious _Raven_—that the changeling had been launched into a local pet store's catnip display only moments before his… _faux pas._

**441) Crash**

She hadn't realized what she had just done until she tasted the terror rolling off of Beast Boy: by changing him, she had demonstrated how utterly and completely _helpless_ and _powerless_ she could so easily render him. She had fallen a little in love with him when—still starkly terrified of her—he had knocked on her door later that same day to console her. Years later, she found that she was equally terrified of _him_, and for remarkably similar reasons.

**442) Desert**

Sometimes, Jinx felt bad for abandoning her former comrades. Sometimes, Beast Boy felt bad for running away from his former 'family.' Sometimes, Cyborg felt bad for refusing to acknowledge his father. Sometimes, Starfire felt bad for renouncing Tamaran. Sometimes, Robin felt bad for leaving Gotham. Sometimes, Raven felt bad for discarding the strict teachings of Azar. Sometimes… but not often.

**443) Identity**

"What kind of a name is 'Timid?'" he had asked. And so Beast Boy had spent an afternoon inside her mind (Again!) giving her emotions what he thought to be more "appropriate" names. The hell of it was that her emotions immediately refused to acknowledge any name other than the ones he had given them.

**444) Coverage**

Of all the things that confused him the most about her, her _costume_ was the worst. Why would someone so body-shy and self-conscious wear such a skintight _leotard_, of all things? The answer was not at all what he was expecting.

**445) Recipe**

After her first attempt at cooking put half the team out of action, Raven took Starfire aside and explained to her the importance of using only ingredients found on Earth—after all, there was no way to know how human physiology would react to foods from other planets, and the next time the side effects could be a whole lot more serious than a mere upset stomach.

**446) Spade**

Slade threw down the newspaper in disgust. The very least they could have done is get his damn _name_ right!

**447) Sunburn**

As pale as she was, the Titans were surprised that Raven didn't put on any sunscreen when they went to the beach. When it was _Beast Boy_ who came back wincing every time he moved, their surprise doubled.

**448) Domain**

Joker was Batman's turf. Jump was Titan turf. The Boy Wonder and the Dark Knight glared at each other with an intensity that even unnerved Raven a little. "Huh," snorted Beast Boy derisively, "and I thought _I_ had territory issues."

**449) Undocumented**

"Dude, you're Ba—mmph!" Robin quickly slapped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth and gave a nervous chuckle. Bruce Wayne merely raised an eyebrow and released the changeling's hand. _Someone_, it seemed, had neglected to mention Mr. Logan's keen sense of smell to his mentor. The rest of the charity ball went off without a hitch, although Raven found herself a bit envious that Beast Boy got to go home so early.

**450) Oath**

_And I'm not gonna give up until I get you to smile._ Of all the broken promises in her life, that one hurt the most.

* * *

**(1) **Sucking chest wounds are Nature's way of telling you to slow down.**  
(2) **Popeye was my hero when I was little. No idea why, especially since spinach is gross.


End file.
